


Satisfaction Brought It Back 失而复得

by c4rdinal



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M, in which no one is as stupid as they may appear, transformation fic, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 存档
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4rdinal/pseuds/c4rdinal
Summary: 布鲁斯一向认为超人从树上救下小猫的固定桥段只是在给公众作秀，直到一个反派魔法师把他变成了一只猫咪。当超人不仅把他从树上救下来，还将他带回一间狭窄的大都会公寓时，他明白过来自己先前对超人的看法是个彻头彻尾的错误。他绝不能错过研究这个外星人的机会，但在他既不信任也不喜欢一个人的情况下，他真的准备好了解这个人的一切了吗？
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Satisfaction Brought It Back 失而复得

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Satisfaction Brought It Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599113) by [slippin_into_darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slippin_into_darkness/pseuds/slippin_into_darkness), [SpiritsFlame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritsFlame/pseuds/SpiritsFlame). 



*

长久以来，布鲁斯一直认为超人从树上救猫的行动不过是做给公众看的噱头。他见过那些照片：超人轻手轻脚地将一只小猫咪从树枝上摘下来，递给下面某个梳辫子的女孩。整个场景都是那么的惹人怜爱又充满美式人情味，直教人反胃。

就像超人本身一样，只是一次闪光，没有任何事实依据。

眼下，布鲁斯倒是全心全意地相信整个故事了。超人正浮在他旁边的半空中，而周围连个镜头的影子都没有。

“ 嗨，小猫。 ” 他的嗓音听上去很柔软，和布鲁斯在电视上看到的不同，也跟他们之间几次灾难性的私人谈话有天壤之别。

整件事就是一出彻头彻尾的悲剧。布鲁斯原本在追踪一个玩魔法的家伙，结局是他被丢在了一棵树上。

“ 这条路会将你引向悲惨的命运， ” 她的双眼溢满悲伤， “ 不仅仅是你，还有整个世界，而我们无法承受失去希望，现在还不行。 ” 布鲁斯试着在不伤害她的前提下捉到她，目前为止她没有实质上伤害任何人。 “ 这是我送你的礼物，尽管你或许并不那么喜欢它。 ” 

接着，她打了一个响指。

超人朝布鲁斯伸出手，后者本能地嘶声低吼，伸出爪子抓过他的皮肤。

他以为超人会退缩，因而对被抓的这个人露出的表情始料未及：喜爱，并且有点被逗笑了。 “ 小心一点，我不会受伤，但你可能会伤到自己的爪子。 ”

接着，他用两只手轻轻捧起布鲁斯，宽大的手掌围在猫咪四周。 “ 你怎么会到这么高的树上来？ ”

布鲁斯愤怒地吼叫。响指过后浓雾渐渐散去，他的视野重新变得清晰，同时他震惊地发现以自己的高度得仰视她才行。

“ 没事的，小猫咪， ” 她说， “ 我不会让你遇到任何危险。 ” 之后，他就被丢在了一棵见鬼的树上，以一只猫的形态。

超人用手指轻柔地绕过他的下巴，环着他的脖子，假装没看到布鲁斯试图咬他一口。 “ 没有项圈。你有家人吗？ ”

多聪明啊，跟一只根本不可能听得懂人类语言的猫说话。

除非 …… 氪星人有跟动物交流的能力？他以为在莱恩的头一回采访中，这个笨蛋已经把他所有的能力都说得一清二楚了，但也许他实际上相当聪明，并且对某些内容有所保留。

“ 我被施加了一个咒语， ” 他试着说，听到自己发出一句低声啜泣似的喵呜。

超人低下头，对他露出一个微笑。 “ 我没有听到有人在找你，不过， ” 他抬眼看了一下天空， “ 看起来就要下雨了。 ”

“ **我是蝙蝠侠** 。 ” 布鲁斯大声说。什么也没发生，太棒了。

“ 收容所现在也已经关门了， ” 超人继续说， “ 但我知道有个地方可以收留你。 ”

他将布鲁斯轻轻按在胸口， “ 拜托别动得太厉害，我不会把你丢下去，但是你可能会伤到自己。 ” 他说得对，即使超人的动作如此仔细，他依然能感觉到那双手臂十分强壮，充满力量。要是有必要，他可以一头撞到结实的砖墙上，毫发无损。

他撇开这些乱七八糟的思绪，将注意力集中在超人不断的低语中，这令他逐渐感觉有些挫败。连迪克都在 10 岁时就不再试图跟动物交谈了，老天，他身旁这个人无疑是地球上最大的傻瓜。

并且这个傻瓜现在正带着他越飞越远，远离哥谭，远离他的家，远离那个对他施咒的女巫。

在还被卡在树上时，遮挡在眼前的树叶使布鲁斯没法看清太多东西，但现在超人带着他浮上半空，他能清晰地分辨出头顶的天空并不属于哥谭，而是大都会，那个女巫把他扔在了大都会。

超人正用一种稍慢于平时的速度飞行，手臂圈着布鲁斯以防他乱动。布鲁斯没有试着挣扎，他感觉得出超人严格控制着自己的力量。布鲁斯曾见过他折一片纸似的掰断钢筋，一拳就击碎一整面墙壁，但他抓着布鲁斯的力道只足以圈住一只猫，不会伤害它哪怕一根毛发。

令他更加惊讶的是超人降落在了一栋离那棵树不远的公寓窗户外。他轻轻叩叩玻璃，另一只手换了个能更安稳地抱着布鲁斯的姿势。

一分钟后，一位女士回应了敲窗的动静。时间还没入夜，但她看上去刚醒不久，神情困乏，头发朝后梳成一个圆发髻，眼睛跟鼻子都通红。她穿着一件大号汗衫，下面是条印有 “ 大都会大学 ” 字样的运动裤，在看到超人飘在窗外时，她整个人都缩了一下。

布鲁斯下意识地为这种本能反应感到不快。这座城市的大多数人都做好了随时对超人俯首称臣的准备，而超人就驻扎在这里。在他脑海中成形的这个理论谈不上令人愉快，只是令恐惧愈发加深。

她打开窗户，双颊泛起红色。 “ 天啊，卡尔，偏偏是今天？ ” 她嗓音沙哑，似乎发声很艰难。

超人完美的面部皱了起来， “ 一切还好吗？ ”

她用双手捂住脸。 “ 没事，我只是 —— 我穿成这德性还恰好被超人看到了，天，杀了我吧。 ” 接着她猛烈地咳嗽起来，平息下来时对超人露出一个窘迫的表情。

“ 你没有必要感到难堪， ” 超人说， “ 我见过许多生病的人。 ”

“ 噢天 ——” 她呻吟出声， “ 现在立刻告诉我你想要什么，办完我就可以回去在床上度过我的下半生了，好吗？ ”

“ 我真的很抱歉，艾莉丝，要是早知道你生病我不会来打搅你的。 ” 他低下头。

“ 我只是有点惊讶这一路上你都没有听到我的咳嗽声。 ”

“ 我永远不会那么做！ ” 超人嗓音中的愤慨听上去很真诚，真诚到足以令人相信他的确尊重人们的隐私、尊重人与人交往的界限，而这些实际上肯定是谎言。他表现得就像他永远不会变成奥威尔笔下的噩梦，不会成为现实中的 “ 老大哥 ”* 。

艾莉丝买了他的帐。她靠在窗框上笑了起来。 “ 我只是开玩笑。有什么我能帮忙的吗？ ”

超人转过身，让藏在臂弯里的布鲁斯露出来。艾莉丝的眼睛一下子亮了。

“ 噢，他好可爱！ ” 她伸出一只手，想要摸摸猫咪，布鲁斯炸起毛嘶了一声作为回答。作为一个被困在猫身中的人类他不会挠她，但也绝对拒绝被一个小姑娘称 “ 可爱 ” 。

“ 其实我不觉得那个形容词适合他。 ” 超人低笑道，艾莉丝笑出声，但很快转变为另一串嘶哑的干咳。

“ 我很想帮你照料他，卡尔，但是， ” 她虚弱地指了一下自己， “ 这甚至是我今天第一次爬下床， ” 她忧虑地看了他一眼， “ 你知道其他或许可以收留他的地方吗？ ”

“ 我也许知道一处。 ” 超人犹豫着回答。

“ 最好别又是你的据点，我之前就提醒过你了，地处极圈的要塞堡垒真的不适合地球动物生存。 ”

布鲁斯强迫自己闭上眼睛。他不敢相信他刚刚如此轻易地得知了超人的据点所在地，以及，一个普通市民谈家常似的提起这件事令他一阵刺痛。这实质上对布鲁斯而言是好事，超人的能力、弱点、基地地址，所有信息都摆在了他面前，但 ——

超人轻声笑起来。 “ 不是那里，别担心，我另有主意。 ”

艾莉丝给了他一个很浅的笑容。 “ 下次我一定会帮你忙，别太担心了。 ”

“ 只要你努力康复。 ”

“ 既然超人这么要求，我会的。 ” 艾莉丝故作严肃地敬了个军礼，超人向上翻了翻眼珠。他们的互动如此随意，在布鲁斯看来简直不可思议，基于他一直认为这个外星人既阴郁又难以接近。

“ 晚安，艾莉丝。 ” 超人道别，在艾莉丝转身离开时重新向上漂浮到半空中。

再往上，他们彻底离开了艾莉丝的公寓楼。超人叹息一声。 “ 好吧，看来只能这么做了。 ”

他又一次出发，这次飞行速度很快，他将布鲁斯裹进自己的披风里，避开迎面吹来的寒风。布鲁斯真的很不喜欢这样。他们落地后，超人把他从织物里挖了出来，他们正身处一个布鲁斯从没到过的地方，脚底的屋顶掩藏在阴影中，如此黑暗以至于超人身上鲜亮的制服都显得毫不起眼。超人警惕地打量一番四周，之后才打开顶门朝下滑进室内。

布鲁斯感到迷惑不解，超人兼职私闯他人住宅？

当他们抵达一扇连接建筑两侧的门时，超人伸出手，却没有推开它，他的目光变得锐利。接着，他深吸了一口气，布鲁斯周围的世界瞬间变成一片模糊。视界再稳定下来时，他们已经在一间很小的公寓房间里。真的很小，不过也很舒适。它看上去很有生活气息，有点老旧。超人到这种地方来是要搞什么鬼？

“ 抱歉， ” 超人说，俯下身把布鲁斯轻轻放到地板上， “ 通常我会先换好衣服，但我不想把你放在外面。 ”

布鲁斯的爪子碰到了地板，那一瞬间他就撒开爪子跑起来。短时间内他没能找到可见的出口，但他得以横穿房间并且成功躲在了沙发下面。它又旧又难看，但作为藏身地也足够了。对一个能透视又有超级力量的人来说，这没什么意义，但至少让布鲁斯感觉自在了一点点。

“…… 而这就是原因。 ” 超人继续说完了最后半句话，听上去有点忍俊不禁。

布鲁斯动了动身子，好看清沙发外面的景象，并且时刻做好缩回去的准备。但超人甚至都没在看他，只是朝冰箱的位置走去。他从中拿出一加仑装的牛奶，直接对着包装口咕咚咕咚灌下去，显得有点粗鲁，然后他将牛奶又放回原处。

布鲁斯觉得更加不解了。超人究竟在这里做什么？超人低下头审视一番自己，鼻子随之皱了起来。 “ 尽量别毁掉我的公寓。 ” 他回过头说，接着穿过客厅，走到了一个布鲁斯看不真切的房间内。

他的公寓？

超人再次回到客厅时，布鲁斯感到一阵冲击般的惊愕。超人变成了一个陌生人！他的头发脱离了原本固定住的发型，卷发松松地垂在脸颊两侧。他还换上了运动裤，上身穿一件宽松的 METU 墨绿色衬衣，鼻梁上甚至架着一副眼镜。他不可能需要眼镜。现在他看上去如此普通，如此人类。

布鲁斯无法控制自己不盯着超人光裸的脚看个不停，它们在木地板上几乎显得非常脆弱。他盯着它们穿过公寓，停在厨房里。

“ 我记得我还留着一些猫粮。 ” 超人低声自言自语。将这个光着脚、穿运动裤的男人称作超人开始显得很荒诞。那位女士是怎么称呼他来着？卡尔？他记得超人在那次荒唐的采访中提到过这是他的名字。至少在目前场合下，这比 “ 超人 ” 称谓要自然得多。

卡尔伸展双臂，从最高的柜子里拽出一袋还剩一半的猫粮，满意地小声哼哼。他还找出一个碗，将袋子翻过来倒进去一些猫粮颗粒，之后将碗放到厨房地板上。 “ 你得从沙发底下出来才能吃到东西。 ” 他边往另一个空碗里装水边说， “ 我很久没带猫咪回家了，通常艾莉丝可以帮我安置它们。 ”

他转过头，在发现布鲁斯仍然蜷缩在沙发下面后伸出手，使劲挠了一下自己的头毛。 “ 明天我会带你到收容机构。 ” 他又说了一句，布鲁斯冲他发出嘶声。

卡尔把眼睛翻向天花板，显然一点也没被吓倒。 “ 现在该解决我的晚饭了。 ” 他叹着气说，打开冰箱扫视了一番里面存储的东西，接着叹了一声更长的气。 “ 看来又得是外卖了。 ”

布鲁斯不可置信地盯着超人，超人，以一种超级熟练的速度飞快拨通一间中餐厅电话并且点了菜。发生了什么？超人在扮演普通人类吗？这个猜测几乎甚于荒谬的概念本身。一个可以摧毁山川、飞越天空的男人，正在点中餐外卖。

挂掉电话，卡尔伸手取过一台放在桌上的笔电，穿过房间走向沙发。

布鲁斯像箭一样避开他的接近，跑向房间的另一端，在一个书架后面重新蹲了下来。

卡尔毫无反应，仅仅坐到沙发上，打开笔电。接着他就一直坐在那儿，开始不停打字，直到门铃响起。布鲁斯激烈抗争着试图从门缝里钻出去，但卡尔挡在门前，布鲁斯能听到门口有另外一个人在说话。

“ 克拉克，拜托，你真的得点一些别的菜了，我是真心实意在求你。 ”

“ 但我真的很喜欢炒面。 ” 卡尔，克拉克？回答道。

对话的另一方 —— 想必是送餐员，说： “ 我知道你喜欢炒面，你已经用实际行动表达得不能更清楚了，但拜托，下次点个别的什么，比如酸甜鸡肉之类的，炒饭也好啊。试试别的菜，求你了。 ”

“ 我会考虑的。 ” 卡尔边付钱边回答。

送餐员呻吟起来。 “ 你说谎。你是这个世界上最单调无聊的男人！ ”

“ 回头见，凯文。 ”

“ 好，好。 ” 凯文嘟囔着，卡尔把门关上。

布鲁斯感觉头晕目眩。所以超人的确在装作他是个普通人。这算是某种新情报吗？据莱恩上次的采访，他刚刚到地球几年而已，这个普通人身份是那时就建立起来的？是政府的要求？这件事的目的是什么？仅仅用来搜集与人类有关的信息好让他更好地扮演他们其中的一员？他在搞什么把戏？

卡尔 —— 布鲁斯不想用送餐员说的那个假名来称呼他，他拿着餐盒回到沙发上坐下，啪嚓一声打开筷子，就那么坐在那儿开始吃饭，双腿在沙发上交叠，笔电依旧搁在他面前。他用筷子挑起面条送进嘴里，场面整体显得有点匪夷所思。他用餐时像个青少年，很像他们在蝙蝠洞工作期间偶尔点外卖时迪克吃饭的样子。

布鲁斯开始怀疑自己的脑子产生了视觉引起的逻辑问题，比如超人实际上早就离开了这座公寓，而就在他离开的那个瞬间，眼前这个男人刚好从卧室走了出来。他没得出结论，卡尔突然停下来、抬起头，嘴巴里依然含着面条，看起来非常滑稽。

接着他身形一晃，一眨眼的功夫，超人又站在了客厅当中。他摘下眼镜，打开窗户一下子飞了出去。

布鲁斯细细听了一会儿，没听到任何异样动静。他慢慢地、小心翼翼地从书架后面挪出来，更加细致地观察了一番公寓。它比他先前预计的更加杂乱。除了客厅，公寓只有两个房间，卧室只够放下一张正常尺寸的床跟衣柜，再就是卫生间。卧室里的床单有点皱巴巴的，但房间本身相当整洁。

橱柜的滑门上镶着一整面镜子，布鲁斯走到跟前，在变成猫后头一回认真打量自己的新形象。他看起来就是一只普通的黑猫，比街头走丢的流浪猫们个头大一点点，但从头到尾都没什么特殊之处。他得想法子联系庄园，他从未像这样在巡逻途中失踪，迪克和阿尔弗雷德会担心。

他伸出两只爪子，努力将橱柜的滑门打开，接着他就被眼前的景象惊呆了。橱柜里挂满了糟糕的西服。当他用 “ 糟糕 ” 这个形容词时，有时候他是指所有非定制西服，但柜子里这些不一样，它们是真的字面意义上糟糕。有那么几件是很难看的灰色，另外几件的袖子上缝着补丁。还有一些剪裁式样糟透了，翻领宽得不像话，要么就是衣摆长得过头。根据布鲁斯颇具经验的目测，即使是卡尔的腰围也撑不起来这些巨大的西装。

也许外星人对人类的衣服没有概念？或者卡尔在研究地球人类时用的参考资料仅仅是 80 年代老电影？

他把橱柜门推回原位，开始巡查整个公寓。初步调查已经完成，现在他需要找到一部电话。他无法说话，但依然能使用摩斯电码。即便他无法用电码详细解释目前的处境，但阿尔弗雷德和迪克能通过电码得知他至少是安全的。

他没找到固定电话，前提是卡尔的确在公寓里安了一个。柜子上放着那部用来点外卖的手机，但是以布鲁斯目前的状态无法破解它的屏锁。

布鲁斯穿过房间跳到笔电跟前。它已经进入睡眠模式，猫爪按着键盘让屏幕重新亮了起来，但它也是锁着的。登录界面的用户名显示着 “ 克拉克 ” ，毫不意外，无论是不是外星人，超人肯定都不会笨到把用户名设置成 “ 超人 ” 。

他听到一阵细微的沙沙声从卧室传来，是窗户被关上的动静。他钻进沙发底下，看到卡尔穿过卧室、朝客厅走来，一路边走边脱掉身上的红蓝行头。他的面部跟双手都沾着黑色的煤灰，之后他消失在卫生间，布鲁斯听到莲蓬头洒水的声音。

卡尔踏出卫生间时又换回了运动裤，看上去很累。他从未想过超人也会累。

卡尔陷进沙发中，但这次他没有伸手取过笔电。他只是躺在那儿，一只手臂抬起来遮住眼睛，有那么好几分钟都仅仅安静地呼吸。

接着他的手臂垂下来，向下悬落，指尖几乎触到地板，就在猫咪眼睛跟前。布鲁斯开始思索要不要咬他一口，但那显然无法对卡尔造成任何伤害，只会伤到布鲁斯的牙。

他发出嘶声，卡尔似乎这才想起房间里还有一只猫。他探出头倒挂着望向沙发跟地板的缝隙， “ 嗨，猫咪。 ” 他轻柔地说，小心翼翼地伸出一只手，布鲁斯无视了它，过了片刻，卡尔缩了回去。

他叹息一声，将笔电重新拉向自己。这一回他似乎无法像之前那样集中精神，布鲁斯在沙发下无法看到他，但听得到打字声变得不那么坚定，也不那么流畅，断断续续。

在布鲁斯体内精打细磨过的生物钟走了约一个小时后，卡尔再次叹气，从布鲁斯的角度能看到他伸长胳膊把关闭的笔电放到咖啡桌上。他站起来舒展了一下身体，朝卫生间走去。布鲁斯听到刷牙声，一个普通人准备上床睡觉的标准流程。但他肯定不是真的打算 ——

他横穿房间走进卧室，灯灭了，布鲁斯听到床垫凹陷的声音。他真的需要睡眠吗？如果答案是否定的，这些假模假样的仪式算什么？他肯定确实需要睡觉，单是这个情报就已经使布鲁斯这趟悲惨遭遇赚回票价。

如果他需要睡眠，那么他会疲劳，如果他会疲劳，他会筋疲力尽 —— 他可以被击败。

又过了一小时，好奇心占了上风，布鲁斯轻手轻爪地踩进卧室。卡尔显然在睡梦中，四肢像海星那样伸展开来，身上只穿着一条拳击短裤和之前那件 T 恤。他看上去完全是一个再普通不过的人类。

布鲁斯在走廊上躺下，不想让床上的人脱离自己的视野范围。

窗外的城市发出模糊、柔和的喧嚣声，伴随着卡尔睡梦中每一次沉沉的呼吸，他睡着了。

* * *

一如往常，布鲁斯从睡眠到清醒只用了一瞬间，他花了更短时间记起前一天发生的一切、理清他现在身在何处。公寓里有闹钟在响，继而被按掉，他无疑是被它吵醒的。

超人，卡尔，正坐在床上揉着眼睛醒神。即便布鲁斯可被论证为这个星球上最聪明的人之一，他依旧很难说服自己把眼前这个男人跟那个徒手抓飞机、眼中射出热视线的人联系在一起 —— 只要他想，他可以在一分钟内杀死数以百万计的人。

卡尔叹息着从床上爬起来。这次布鲁斯没有跑掉，而是待在原地一动不动。他心中依然存疑 —— 依然恐惧 —— 但他并不真的认为卡尔会轻易伤害一只动物。现在他是一只猫，他觉得自己很安全。不过如果他的真实身份暴露，就是另一回事了。

布鲁斯本应将目前情况看作一次前所未有的侦察机会，但事实是，阿尔弗雷德和一个 15 岁的男孩势单力薄，他仅仅是待在这里都会使哥谭陷入危险境地。这也意味着在尽快脱困前他必须尽可能地多搜集情报。

卡尔从他身侧走向客厅，途中弯腰想要简短地挠挠猫咪，布鲁斯躲开了，伸出爪子刮向卡尔的手背，但卡尔轻易地收回手，没有让他得逞。

他看着卡尔践行普通人晨起的每一个步骤，刷牙，梳头。他用沾了发胶的手掌贴着头皮往后抹，定型的头发看起来很可笑。不过要是他的目标是尽可能地 “ 不超人 ” ，那么布鲁斯不得不承认效果拔群。当卡尔穿上衣柜中一件丑西装时，这场上妆演出达到了巅峰。过分宽大的衣服使他整个人看上去都变小了。厚厚的镜片遮挡了他的面部，他醒目的颧骨，以及他的蓝眼睛。

演出的整体效果非常成功。如果布鲁斯不知道这就是超人，没有亲眼看着他换衣服，他甚至无法从人群中把他挑出来。

他不确定是谁为卡尔想出这个主意，政府，路易斯 · 莱恩，又或是他本人的别出心裁。无论如何，布鲁斯必须承认超人比他原本认为的要聪明一点。

奥卡姆剃刀原理 * 为这些伪装添上了最后一笔。谁能想到超人会顶着如此糟糕的发型、穿着丑西装在街上走来走去？

“ 该去上班了。 ” 卡尔说，大概率是对着布鲁斯， “ 我会很快帮你找到家，别担心。 ”

而在布鲁斯的计划里，当他下班回家，公寓里会连猫的影子都没有。

* * *

卡尔带着他的笔电出门后，布鲁斯决定在想办法逃出去之前再多研究一下这间公寓。至少他想知道是谁在付房子的账单。如果超人有上级，布鲁斯得弄清楚那人的身份，反之，要是超人在指挥别的什么人为他做事，布鲁斯更有必要查明真相。

或许克拉克这个身份对超人而言就和火柴马龙之于布鲁斯一样，只是没有那么多犯罪背景。布鲁斯有许多登记在假名下的安全屋，他时常进出以搜集各种情报。他从不认为超人也会以这种方式行事，但他不会排除这个可能性。

他发现猫咪的身体使他可以跳到远高于他预想的地方，几乎数倍于他身体的高度。跳到柜子上对他来说并不难，他在那里找到了一叠账单和一些其他邮件。最上面的信封收件人栏只写着 “ 当前住户 *” ，他用爪子往下翻，一个名字在纸张上显现出来。

克拉克 · 肯特。

不可思议的是，他对这个名字有印象。布鲁斯的脑海中存着许多人的档案，但他也不是叫得出街上每个行人的名字，尤其哥谭之外的人。如果他以前听过这个名字，那么克拉克 · 肯特一定在某方面有些名气。但超人不会特意装成一个罪犯或是公众人物，这不符合他表现出的目的。

他想不起来是在哪儿听说的这个名字，令他有点心烦意乱。

他只得继续调查这间公寓，并且想法逃出去。

总体而言，这间房子 “ 人类 ” 到了一种刺痛他的地步。它既狭窄又温馨，没有太多宽敞空间，完全不符合他对超人的印象。沙发太小了，一个成年男人在上面甚至无法舒展身体，最多容纳两个人并排坐着。书架里塞满了书和各种小摆件。

布鲁斯不得不爬到架子上面好观察得更清楚些。他攀爬的动作熟练得让他感到有失尊严，这跟矫健地爬上一栋高楼或者雪山绝没有任何相似之处。

架子上满是来自美国 —— 来自全世界的各类纪念品。当然，对超人来说游遍全球不是难事。 10 分钟飞到日本，又 10 分钟就能到澳洲，他本不该惊讶。

一幅景象在他的脑海中冒了出来：超人小心地用双手捧着一个玻璃雪球飞越整个大西洋。太荒唐了。

更奇怪的是这些纪念品都是那种招揽观光客的便宜货。玻璃雪球、明信片、银制的勺子。任何人在一间旅馆礼品店，甚至街边的便利店就能找到它们。为什么要买这些东西？为什么留着它们？

再往上爬似乎有点危险，塞得满满的上层书架大概容不下一只猫蹲在上面。但他不在乎，他可是蝙蝠侠，他完全能搞定大都会便宜公寓里的这种便宜书架。他一跃而起，决心收获了成功。

大约在与人眼水平的高度，架子上摆着一些装着照片的相框。

一对年长夫妇站在一片很美的农场前，拥在一起对着镜头微笑，身后是一栋现代美国哥特式建筑。如果这也是那个 “100% 美国佬 ” 伪装的一部分，超人做得算是近乎完美。也许是那种随处可买的素材照片？

相框旁边是另一张照片，相同的一对夫妇出席一场显然就在最近几年的毕业典礼，看不出是高中或是大学。毕业生们大笑着冲镜头挥着手，脸部转向另一边，方帽遮住了一部分面庞，但布鲁斯在其中认出了那头黑色卷发，强有力的下巴曲线，以及一架笨重的黑框眼镜。

任何人都能轻易看出这是较为年轻的超人 —— 较为年轻的克拉克 · 肯特。或许它们不是素材照片，而是特意拍摄的。相片里的人显然比超人年纪小一些，但从整个世界几十亿人中找长相肖似的人并不难。他自己就认识至少 3 个 “ 布鲁斯 · 韦恩 ” ，其中一个还时常上镜周六夜现场。

从架子上跳下来比爬上去要简单多了。

他没有再继续探索房间里的其他角落，他之前已经都查看过了。沙发对面放着一个很小的电视机，旁边是一摞堆得很高的书籍。咖啡桌面被占得满满的，一侧是一小堆国家地理杂志，另一侧全是星球日报的影印件。布鲁斯爬上去看了看最上方的一篇文章，路易斯 · 莱恩简要报道了一场火灾现场跟超人扑灭它的整个过程。布鲁斯嘲弄地盯着这些超人用来自我满足的新闻文章看了会儿。

然而他依旧没能揭晓谜底。为什么这一切存在？如果超人想要装成一个普通人，他完全可以过比在这间公寓更好的生活。即使在不触及他超人身份的前提下，拥有如此非凡的能力也使他可以做到任何事，不是吗？手握成拳就可以将煤炭变成钻石；只要他想，世界上没有任何银行监控能发现他潜入金库；他甚至可以潜入大海，捞出沉在海底的宝藏。

只有一件事无需多言：超人比布鲁斯预料的更聪明，也更加小心。这间小公寓完全能应付任何查探，布鲁斯看不出有什么不对头。它是如此真实，跟布鲁斯自己的安全屋一样不透出任何异样的蛛丝马迹。

这很危险。

他爬到沙发上蜷起身体，思考时像真正的猫那样将爪子 —— 多讽刺啊 —— 缩到了身下。他必须回哥谭，回家，回到他巡逻的日常和他原本的生活中。但这样的机会不是天天都有：在超人没有防备的情况下观察他的一切。

他与女巫对峙是在星期四，今天是星期五。卡尔早晨离开时穿着西装，拎着公文包。假设他有一份用于伪装的工作，那么除了不时飞出去进行英雄活动之外，他很有可能整个晚上和周末都待在这间公寓。

布鲁斯相信阿尔弗雷德和迪克能再帮他照看一天哥谭。超人透露出的危险性比他曾在哥谭遭遇的任何人都更空前巨大，他绝不能浪费这个机会。

* * *

有一件事布鲁斯没有事先考虑周全，那就是这具身体的精力界限。猫咪每天都要睡很久。 **很，久。** 他发现自己坐着不动时思绪就会飘得很远，而唯一已知的疗法是站起来走动一番。他很乐意绕着公寓房间四处折腾，把放在架子上的东西纷纷碰落下来。

超人回家时从正门进入室内，身上依然穿着先前那件很丑的西装。布鲁斯已经了解了他的伪装和他的假名，但仍旧留下了最大的谜题：一个行走在人间的神，为什么要装扮成一个凡人。

宙斯曾经游走于人世，赐予人们审判。他夺走美丽的女人，惩罚有罪的男人。但他可没有在人间点中餐外卖，并且穿很丑的西服。

这天晚上超人 —— 卡尔，带着晚餐回来了。不再是中餐，但分量显然比前一天多。他吃东西时像个孩子，像个周末父母不在家而自由自在的青少年。

当他看到布鲁斯时，他的双眼一下子亮了起来。黑猫刚刚无意中打了个盹，现在正在沙发上蜷成一团。

“ 你好呀。 ” 他打了个招呼。即使布鲁斯知道那只是对猫咪展现出的态度，他的内心依然被触动了。从未有过任何人在看到他时显得这么快乐。卡尔的双眼在室内扫视了一圈，布鲁斯感觉自己的身体绷紧了。某种猫的本能一直在他体内作祟，一种冲动驱使他做出真正猫咪才会做的事，一种即使是布鲁斯也难以抑制的本能。这就解释了先前他绕着公寓折腾的行为，那一度使他感到很满足。

但眼下卡尔凝固的视线令他开始考虑这些行为导致的结果。他并不真的认为卡尔会伤害动物，但人们被愤怒淹没时的确会做出一些令人始料未及的事。最轻的是他有可能会被扫地出门，失去被圈养在这间公寓的优势。

而后，卡尔深重地呼了一口气，扬起嘴角露出一个微笑。 “ 我也不知道我原本在期待什么。 ”

他放下食物，穿过房间来到书架前，将掉落在地的灯具跟其他东西都放回原位。卡尔的手指抚过一个相框，而布鲁斯甚至不记得自己把它也撞了下来 —— 本能驱使的行为冲动比他先前认知的更加危险。

他抬头在书架上寻找它原本所在的位置，布鲁斯认出相片上是那对年长的夫妻，那对完美的普通美国人夫妇。卡尔的手指抚摸相框的玻璃表面，轻轻将它放回了原位。这一连串举动完全不是对待假照片应有的动作。

这个家庭，这对夫妇，对他而言的确意味着一些东西。布鲁斯得知道他们是谁。待办事项的清单上又多了一项。

“ 完好无损。 ” 卡尔说，布鲁斯敏锐地从这句话中捕捉到了一点口音上的提示，中西部特有的那种缓慢的音节。接着卡尔转过身看着他，神情开朗而快乐。 “ 我就知道你会给我添麻烦。 ”

这是布鲁斯听过最轻的叱责。卡尔露出笑容，伸了个懒腰，回到柜子旁将带回来的食物从袋子中取出来。

“ 你什么都没吃。 ” 他确认般说，布鲁斯用鼻子哼了一声，他原本就不打算吃任何猫粮。

卡尔望向天花板， “ 好吧好吧。 ”

他直接站在柜子旁边开始吃晚餐，显然丝毫不为布鲁斯一眨不眨的凝视所动。 “ 你是只很古怪的猫咪。 ” 卡尔说，俯下身伸出手，似乎要摸摸布鲁斯。布鲁斯冲他的手指嘶声低吼。

卡尔的手没有再继续追逐，他直起身子。 “ 没关系， ” 他说， “ 我也是个有点怪怪的人。 ”

布鲁斯都没费神隐藏喉咙里的嘲弄。 “ 怪怪的 ” 这个形容程度太轻了。

他看着卡尔迈开步子走向卧室。 “ 我得走了！ ” 卡尔大声说，除了自己之外布鲁斯找不出这句话的接受对象。他不太清楚自己对这种行为有什么想法。跟动物说话很傻，也很荒谬，但这是那种非常 “ 人类 ” 的傻和荒谬。他从没想过超人会这样做。

他从沙发上一跃而下，刚好看到那双熟悉的红靴消失在窗口。这实际上感觉很不严谨，超人不应该总是从这个公寓飞出去救人。

布鲁斯走到窗户跟前，发现他又一次低估了超人。这间公寓坐落在一个黑暗且杂乱无章的角落，几乎是个死角。外面没有任何一扇窗户对着这间房子，天色暗下去后，阴影使人从街上根本无法看清这栋建筑。

他见过卡尔用屋顶的顶门进出房子，想必那是光线太亮时的紧急出口。跟蝙蝠侠不一样，超人不只在夜间活动，而是一整天都准备好打击犯罪。

是什么样的工作 —— 前提是他确实有个工作，才会允许他有时间当超人？

他又在公寓内巡视了一圈，没发现任何新线索。这次布鲁斯很小心地没有碰掉任何东西，也没有弄乱房间。当布鲁斯自己从夜巡中回家时，肾上腺素会在他体内沸腾，暴力因子重重地在血管中回响。他不希望超人跟他是同样的情况。

这次卡尔很久都没有回来，一个小时，两个小时，久到布鲁斯再次陷入睡眠。卡尔落回公寓时，布鲁斯正蜷在床单上 —— 一个监视窗口的绝佳位置。卡尔笑起来，转身将窗帘拉好。

他快速地脱掉超人制服，对房间里还有另一个人一无所知，因而显得毫不尴尬。这让布鲁斯感觉很不好，像在侵扰他人的隐私。

红蓝色的制服下是一条格纹短裤，如此不协调，以至于布鲁斯都没意识到自己盯着看了好久。一个神明，一个人类形态的极致，力量本身的化身，仅穿着一条格纹短裤站在他面前。

卡尔穿上一件柔软、磨得发旧的运动衫跟一条宽松睡裤，压根不像在试图装成一个人类，更像是一个累极了的人准备迎接夜晚来临。

布鲁斯跟着卡尔走进客厅，踩在地板上的双脚又是光着的。他盯着卡尔坐在沙发上，整整两个小时都埋首笔电。布鲁斯试着调整位置好看清他到底在写什么，但他总是离得太远了，要想看清屏幕他得靠得更近些，他不想挨得那么近。他只能判断出屏幕上是一份文档，所有键盘敲击声都在给它添字。或许是某种宣言文稿？

用一双猫咪的爪子黑进电脑几乎是不可能的事，但他确信只要有耐心，他总会有机会读一读那份文件。一份需要卡尔紧皱着眉头、时断时续、夹杂着叹息、不断删除句子再改写它们的文件，如此深重的努力肯定是为了各种意义上都值得一读的文章。

卡尔合上笔电走向卧室时已经过了凌晨 3 点钟。布鲁斯留在客厅里，侧耳倾听着某人准备上床睡觉而发出的窸窣动静。

* * *

布鲁斯，以及大概卡尔本人，被一阵落在门上锲而不舍的敲打声吵醒了。

“ 太阳照屁股了，肯特！ ” 一个声音，一个属于女性的嗓音大声说。卡尔艰难地回应，布鲁斯坐在沙发上都能听到卧室传来的呻吟。

门外的女士又重重地敲了一下门，微波炉上的数字显示现在的时间是早上 7 点半。

卡尔几乎是把自己拖到门口。他的头发由于睡眠乱成一团，下身穿着一条法兰绒睡裤，上身是光裸的。这幅打扮事实上看起来还 … 不赖。他一把拽开门，布鲁斯注意到尽管那动作看上去很用力，门也依然稳稳当当地待在门轴上。令人吃惊。超人用力一拽本应会把门整个扯下来，握把会变成碎片，整面墙都就地倒下去。氪星人脸上依然带着睡意，要控制力量不毁掉门一定比清醒时更加艰难。

他该如何解读这种自控力？

卡尔几乎刚把门打开，那位女士就用肩膀顶着他进到室内。超人被迫让开门口，她非常轻松地挤开他宽阔的胸口。

“ 别想用你光着的上半身引开我的注意力。 ” 她说， “ 我们还有必须要去的地方，有必须取得的一份名单。 ”

“ 你的说法听上去很奇怪，路。 ” 卡尔带着笑意疲倦地说。他关上门，用后背靠在上面。

“ 你又不愿意说成是我们得去踢人屁股。我只是在照顾你脆弱纤细的感情。 ”

“ 我去换衣服。 ” 卡尔回答，没有顺势继续话题。

“ 你可以不换的。 ” 她意有所指地扫视他裸着的胸膛。超人在她的目光下变得有点手足无措，涨红了脸，而这显得他有点 … 迷人，很惹人喜爱。

“ 路易斯，拜托。 ” 卡尔说。

路易斯朝相反方向挥了一下手。 “ 好的，没问题。忙你的吧，我来煮咖啡。 ”

她显得很熟稔，对公寓，也对卡尔本人。她从储藏柜里翻出咖啡，熟练地倒进壶里。

她转过身，面对着沙发，布鲁斯这才看清她的相貌。他认识这张脸。路易斯 · 莱恩，星球日报的明星记者，写超人专访报道的那个人。她因与钢铁之子的直接联系扬名在外，现在看来，这种 “ 联系 ” 比所有人预料的还要直接得多。

紧接着，布鲁斯想起了自己曾在哪儿见过克拉克 · 肯特这个名字。他在星球日报一些报道的记者栏读到过它，有时候是跟莱恩并排列在一起，但近来更多地是单独报道一些见解还算独到的新闻。

布鲁斯读过一篇出自他笔下描写市政府腐败问题的头版报道，莱恩的文章甚至都被排在了靠下的版面。布鲁斯还记得自己曾对其研究的深刻水准和细节的关注程度印象颇深。他也记得肯特在文章中显现出的理想主义倾向。

超人藏在一个星球日报记者的身份下面，一个歌颂正义和真理的文字工作者。一个既热爱写作也的确擅长写作的人，认真工作到足以登上新闻头版、频繁地与路易斯 · 莱恩搭档。

不过为什么？为什么要费这些功夫？记者这个职业的确能令他接触到更多讯息，使他在必要时刻直接丢开工作赶赴现场，但同样它也十分危险。他每天都被那些刻苦研究超人的同僚包围，而世界上恐怕没有人比他们更擅长挖掘真相。除了警察之外，这工作简直是一等一的糟。

另一个问题浮上水面：莱恩知道这位同事就是超人吗？

“ 你开始养猫了吗？ ” 莱恩问还远在卧室里的卡尔。

“ 算是吧。别摸他，他有点难对付。 ”

正试图接近他的莱恩停了下来。 “ 不太像你以前的风格。 ”

卡尔从卧室里钻出来，发出一声干笑，手指把头发向后呼噜过去。

“ 别忘了。 ” 莱恩抬手在鼻梁上比划了一个空气眼镜。显然她知道他的身份。

“ 我不会的。 ” 卡尔温和地回答，朝卫生间走过去。 “ 咖啡已经好了。 ”

“ 你的听力永远这么出众，也令人很警醒。 ” 路易斯挪到厨房，从壶里倒出两杯咖啡。布鲁斯看到其中一个马克杯上印着超人的 S 形图案，并为此感到有点 … 烦躁？也可能是好笑。

“ 其实我是闻到了香味。 ” 卡尔大声回答。再踏进客厅时他已经完全是克拉克 · 肯特了：肩膀塌陷在过大的西装里，明亮的眼睛被厚厚的眼镜遮住，黑色的卷发被固定着紧贴头皮。

“ 我们只是去追查几条线索，你不必这么紧绷绷，斯莫威尔男孩。 ” 她向前迈了一步，伸出手仿佛想弄乱他的头发，他低下头配合她的动作。布鲁斯感到自己的耳朵为听到的地名竖了起来，进而又若无其事地塌下去。斯莫威尔镇是这个身份的一部分？

卡尔冲超人图案的马克杯做了个明显的鬼脸，故意挑了另外一个杯子。

“ 我们之中至少得有一个人看上去比较专业。 ” 卡尔回答。

莱恩穿的是一件宽松的女式衬衣，下摆塞进了牛仔裤里。 “ 去你的， ” 她用朋友间玩笑的口吻说， “ 你穿得像是要去上门推销。 ”

卡尔一本正经地将眼镜架到鼻梁上，莱恩用鼻子哼了一声。

她在卡尔举着杯子把咖啡灌进胃里时转过身，重新盯着布鲁斯。 “ 你从哪里找到他的？ ”

“ 一棵树上。 ”

“ 你真的热心过头了，肯特， ” 她凑近布鲁斯， “ 而且大材小用。你应该挑挑工作。 ”

布鲁斯对着她嘶声低吼。

“ 就像我说的，很难对付。 ”

“ 为什么不像之前那样把他送到收容机构？或者你朋友那里？ ”

“ 艾莉丝得了流感，收容机构都满员了，我昨晚查过他们的网站。我不想把他就这么留在外面。 ”

莱恩摇了摇头。 “ 多贴心啊，我都被甜得快得蛀牙了。 ”

“ 你刚刚说你有了新线索？ ”

莱恩朝后靠在柜子上，看着卡尔又往他的杯子里加了一勺糖。 “ 大概没戏了，小镇朋友，你亲手掐死了它。 ”

卡尔用一种十分刻意的动作喝了口咖啡，接着发出一声十分刻意的满足叹息。莱恩翻了个白眼。此刻在厨房里的这个场景，他们之间朋友般随意的互动令布鲁斯惊讶，比公寓本身、丑西装和笨重的眼镜带来的震撼都更大。他不知道该如何理解这件事，也不清楚该如何反应。

他们都靠在柜子上，莱恩边喝咖啡边解释她从一个情报源得来的最新消息，大概可以引出更多线索。他们显然在合作追查同一个新闻。

“ 你那篇关于奥哈拉的报道进展如何？ ” 他们结束这个话题后莱恩问道。

卡尔从马克杯上方盯着她，带着笑意和一点怀疑。 “ 我不会上当的。 ”

莱恩举起一只手，仿佛在示意她手无寸铁。 “ 只是随便问问而已。 ”

“ 你的码头新闻怎么样了？ ” 卡尔问道。

莱恩对着她的咖啡长叹一声。 “ 好，好，我明白了。 ” 她放下马克杯， “ 那你跟他， ” 她用手在脑袋上面比划了一下，像在比一只长耳朵兔子， “ 怎么样？ ”

卡尔的表情扭曲了一下。 “ 很不怎么样。 ”

她用拳头轻轻打了一下他的胳膊。 “ 会好的。 ”

卡尔用鼻子发出一个表示怀疑的哼声，将他们的马克杯收起来放进水池， “ 总有一天我会不小心把这个杯子砸坏。 ”

“ 当然啦，而我会再买 3 个。那种真正的超人马克杯套装。 ”

卡尔大笑起来。布鲁斯更诧异了，因为那笑声听上去非常普通，非常 … 人类。

他注视卡尔推着莱恩的后背一起离开公寓，两个同事，两个朋友，早晨出门去工作。没有任何超能力因素，也没有任何危险性。如果莱恩是在演戏，那么她演得也太好了。这究竟是为了什么？假设莱恩知道他就是超人 —— 她显然的确知道，她为什么帮他伪装成人类？

他在沙发上蜷起身体，开始思考，认真地思考。

* * *

超人打开公寓门时他还在沙发上睡觉。

“—— 我们还需要其他消息源，我会努力在这周之内搞定。 ” 卡尔一侧耳朵和肩膀中间夹着手机，边讲电话边关上门，再把公文包放到地上。他身上的西装比早晨出门时更皱巴巴，也许是白天匆忙扯下西装去当超人的副作用。

布鲁斯有点好奇他在跟谁通话，是以超人的身份还是假名？布鲁斯怀疑是后者。他说话的嗓音很轻快，不那么自信，跟他穿着红蓝制服时完全相反。

“ 我有了几条线索，但都还没证实。需要我过去一趟吗？ ” 说完，他侧耳听着通话另一端的回答。

布鲁斯坐在原地没动，看着卡尔在厨房里走来走去，把一瓶水放到炉子旁边，重新开口时靠在了冰箱上。与他通话的人说了什么，他因此笑起来。

“ 我可不会那么说， ” 他说。布鲁斯发现自己正盯着他的喉结和白得近乎发光的牙齿。 “ 我每天都想念你做的菜， ” 又停了一下， “ 我？呃，我正准备吃沙拉。 ” 这是谎话，布鲁斯已经看见他手头橙色的碗里放着奶酪跟汉堡肉。

“ 不是那样，妈 。 ” 卡尔再次笑着抗议。这个称呼令布鲁斯开始思索。 “Ma” ，他不确定这是缩写还是别的什么意思。超人曾在采访中说他是唯一还活着的氪星人，那是个谎言吗？在人类不知道的地方还存活着一整个拥有超级力量的种族？一个正休养生息、准备一举进攻地球的超级军团？

卡尔还在说话，现在手机又被夹在一侧的耳朵和肩膀之间了，他空出来的手端着那只橙色的碗朝沙发过来。布鲁斯没料到他突然行动，因而吓了一跳，没能及时走开。但在卡尔伸出手飞快地刮了一下他的耳朵时，他非常及时地用爪子抓了一下那只手。

卡尔低下头对他挤了一下眼睛，转回到通话中。 “ 不，妈，我真的很好，不需要 ——” 电话另一端的人 —— 他的妈妈？大概打断了他，布鲁斯现在听得见她讲话时那种抑扬顿挫的语调，像是在上一堂课，而卡尔为此露出一种痛并忍耐着的神情。

“ 你做的菜永远是最好吃的。 ” 卡尔试探着说，听上去很像迪克有事相求时讨好阿尔弗雷德的说话方式。他脸上的表情说明这招很奏效。 “ 我真的在吃意式沙拉，相信我好吗？ ” 一个停顿， “ 没错。 ” 又停了一下， “ 好的，妈。 ”

接着他的神情变得严肃起来。布鲁斯试着尽可能安静地靠近一点，好听清电话里的谈话内容。

“ 不是的，我一直在 —— 一切都很好，不，妈，不是那样，事情都 ——” 他很用力地吞咽了一下，喉部绷得紧紧的， “—— 都很好。 ” 布鲁斯感到自己正在刺探某些过于隐私、过于亲密的东西， “ 我很好。 ”

卡尔向后把脑袋搁在了沙发靠背上。那一瞬间，他看上去非常疲倦，非常人类的那种疲倦。

“ 都 … 比以前好多了。我觉得人们开始信任我了，愿意相信我 … 确实能帮到他们。 ” 布鲁斯能感觉到自己的毛一下子竖了起来。超人承认他需要获得人们的信任 —— 出于某种尚未可知的目的，他确实需要。

卡尔闭上眼睛。电话另一头的人说了些什么，他平静下来，嘴角和眼睛周围紧绷的线条都软化了。 “ 我知道。 ” 一个停顿， “ 我知道，我正 …” 他又吞咽了一下。 “ 我正在努力。 ”

现在布鲁斯离得很近，足以听到听筒里的内容，一个女声在说： “ 你已经做得够多了。 ”

超人笑了一声，听上去几乎跟他脸上的表情一样疲乏。 “ 我不这么觉得。 ” 一瞬间的沉默在电话两端蔓延开来，而后，像是某种剖白： “ 我不想只是努力，妈，我想做正确的事，我想要自己不再犯错。 ”

一阵长长的停顿。女声说： “ 你并不是神明，克拉克。 ”

她叫他克拉克，这一定意味着某些事，但布鲁斯不清楚那究竟是什么。他搜集到的信息太少了，令他焦躁不已。所有的拼图碎片都放在了他面前，但他就是无法拼凑出完整的图画。

“ 我知道，我也并不想 —— 我不希望任何人认为我是个神。我只是想帮他们。 ”

“ 那就帮他们。 ”

卡尔深深地呼吸了一次，又一次。 “ 好的 … 好的。谢谢你，妈。 ”

“ 我一直在呢，宝贝。 ”

卡尔坐起来，眼睛正对上布鲁斯。 “ 你有没有恰好需要一只猫咪？ ”

这句话把先前的气氛一下子打破了。 “ 不，我发誓你要是再带一只猫咪给我，你一定会后悔的。这些城市里长大的猫根本不抓老鼠，它们就只是一整天一整天坐在门口，喵喵叫着等我喂它们。 ”

卡尔笑了，这一次是轻快的笑，不再带有任何布鲁斯过于熟悉的那种阴霾。

“ 好的，好的，我会再另外找个地方。 ”

“ 下周末来看看我，写完你现在那篇文章之后。 ”

“ 好的，妈。 ”

又一次，最后一次的停顿。 “ 我爱你，宝贝。 ”

卡尔低下头。 “ 我也爱你，妈。 ”

接着，话筒另一端那位说话方式像妈妈、听起来十分人类的女士挂断了电话。

卡尔朝后靠在沙发上，手拿起碗里凝固的汉堡肉和奶酪，它们都已经冷了。

布鲁斯险些为他脸上小孩一样被冷食物恶心到的表情笑出来。说实话，他不知道自己应该有什么感受。

他不知道自己应该对听到、看到的一切有什么感受。

* * *

卡尔吃完那份糟糕的晚餐，伸手拿起笔电。无论他写的是什么，现在都比之前顺畅了很多。

“ 你觉得哪一种读起来更好？ ” 一个半小时后他突然问。布鲁斯正躺在咖啡桌下面，抬起头看了看他。 “ 「河畔房群缺乏稳固建筑材料引发了一系列房屋塌陷问题，布朗管理公司应对疏于管制造成这一现象负有责任」，或者「由于疏于管制，布朗管理公司在河畔房群施工中投入了次级建筑材料，最终引发了房屋塌陷事故」。 ”

他在写一篇报道。布鲁斯明白过来，他这一个星期都在写这份报道，不是在起草一份宣言，或者煽动什么运动。他记得那起发生在河畔的建筑塌陷事故，就在布鲁斯遭遇女巫前几天。超人及时赶到现场，没有任何人丧生。现在这个记者是在赞扬超人、夸大功劳以美化形象，为超人号召更多正面注意力？

“ 路易斯写了一份关于超人救出居民的报道， ” 卡尔说道，嘴角扬起的弧度很像是自嘲， “ 但布朗管理公司必须承担责任，我当时看到 ——” 他叹息一声，抬手将头发朝后揉乱， “ 看见一件事情总是很简单， ” 他半是对布鲁斯半是对自己说， “ 难的是证明它的确存在。 ”

布鲁斯在想他那天究竟看到了什么。当他冲进塌陷的房子将困在里面的家庭、孩子救出来时，他看到了带着裂纹的木板，还是焊接潦草的钢筋？严重到哪怕是在救人的途中也无法视而不见。超人对此无能为力，只有克拉克 · 肯特才有可能为此做些什么。

也许这就是原因。不是为了监视什么人，不是一次渗透人类计划，他只是在用另一种方式达成自己的目标。

但布鲁斯依然不确定那些目标的实质。他在电话里提到他只想帮助别人，那听起来几乎很讽刺。他的力量足以粉碎山川，足以将地球扔出原本的公转轨道。人为什么要关心一群蚂蚁的死活？

卡尔又继续工作了 20 分钟，直到一些人耳无法听到的声音使他分心。无论他听到的是什么，那肯定很紧急，他甚至没有像之前那样冒出一句 “ 我得走了 ” 。他在听到那声音的下一个瞬间就离开公寓，只留下一扇缓缓合上的窗户。

那本笔电还放在咖啡桌上。

用猫爪敲键盘很难，但并非完全不可能。布鲁斯曾在手指几乎断了个干净的情况下用键盘和触摸板工作，与之相比这根本连费劲都算不上。

他浏览了一番卡尔先前在写的文档，它如实反映之前提到的内容。布鲁斯再次为字里行间的理想主义和正义呼喊感到惊讶。这些理念几乎贯彻了一整篇内容。理想主义、坚信正义的超人，这有可能吗？

布鲁斯打开一个无痕窗口开始查看哥谭新闻。没有任何严重事件，他如释重负地叹了口气。他信任阿尔弗雷德和迪克，不过 … 他们不是蝙蝠侠。

布鲁斯接着打开另一个文件夹，里面堆满了星球日报电子版，他快速浏览了一番，发现它们都像之前那篇文章一样灌注了许多心血，也充满理想主义情结。如果布鲁斯在不了解隐情的情况下见到记者克拉克 · 肯特，他很肯定自己绝对无法忍受这个人。

“ 或者会对他发火。 ” 他内心的一个声音说，似乎在提醒他过去几次与那种自诩聪明的理想主义者谈话的经历。这个声音听起来像阿尔弗雷德，令他感觉有点恼火。

文章里有一些句子确实触动了他。纵观全文，只要足够细心，读者就能从那些乐观的话语里读到一些无奈的讽刺，布鲁斯眼前几乎已经浮现那个场景，卡尔会弯着嘴角说出成串的机灵话。

他关掉文档，打开照片库。

与摆设在公寓里的相框不同，人们伪装一个身份时不会在笔电的照片库上下功夫，没有人会注意到它们。一连串的相片滑过屏幕，那对年长的夫妇出现在农场的各个角落，也有卡尔自己的照片，但他总是跟老夫妇站在一起，只有数量很少的单人照。显而易见那真的是卡尔本人，不是什么长得很像他的其他人。

他的肢体动作很谨慎。从照片中看不出任何超级力量的痕迹，但依然有些跟常人不同的地方，他站立的姿态。世界上不会有第二个这样的人。

另外，相片里的他很年轻。伴随着他长大的痕迹，较为年长的男性从照片里消失了，只留下卡尔和那位女士。她是跟卡尔通话的人吗？卡尔毫不犹疑地称她为 “ 妈 ” 的那个人？

莱恩的报道中提到过他在成年之后才从正走向毁灭的氪星残骸来到地球，布鲁斯当时只用人类的常识看待这件事，但谁知道氪星标准的 “ 成年 ” 是多少岁？谁又能保证那篇报道尽数属实？这些照片刻画了一个在地球上度过了至少 10 年时光的人，一个拥有家庭的人。

布鲁斯关掉他打开的所有窗口，将笔电挪回原位，又躺回了沙发上面。每当他为一个问题找到答案，更多的新问题就会冒出来。

他能感觉到哥谭在召唤他，几乎在他的骨骼中铮铮作响。然而这里遗存着太多东西，太多尚未得到解答的疑问，他还不能离开。

* * *

布鲁斯不知道卡尔是什么时候到的家，当他醒来时，卡尔已经在了。这天早上没有记者同僚来叫醒他，但他依然起得很早。 “ 伴日而起 *” ，也许有人会这么形容。他半梦半醒地在房间中来回踱步，直到彻底清醒。布鲁斯只得接受这个令人震惊的事实：超人热爱早起。

他开始换衣服，这回不是那套克拉克 · 肯特的全副套装，他穿上格子衫和一条牛仔裤，黑框眼镜架在鼻梁上，出门时卷发还松散地垂在脸侧。布鲁斯本以为这一天他又会独守公寓，但不久他就回来了，手中还拎着一个购物袋。

“ 我给自己买了面包圈。 ” 卡尔说，大概是对着布鲁斯， “ 还给你带了一些鲑鱼！ ” 他从袋子里取出一盒熏鲑鱼，语气中带着胜利的喜悦，布鲁斯的肚子不顾他意志地咕噜噜叫起来。他很确定卡尔也听见了。

卡尔将盒子放到地板上，用期盼的目光盯着他。布鲁斯扭过头看向另一处，尾巴小幅度摇来摇去。卡尔毫无意义地翻了翻眼睛，移开目光。 “ 天啊，你就非得这样吗？ ”

布鲁斯希望 —— 打心底里希望他立刻长出双手，好把眼前这个人拍飞。他无视卡尔，走到鲑鱼盒跟前，将脑袋埋了进去。它尝起来很不错，肉质鲜嫩、调味出众，最重要的是，它不是猫粮。

卡尔靠在柜台一侧开始吃洒满奶油芝士的面包圈，非常注意不去看布鲁斯的方向。

用餐完毕，布鲁斯望着他在公寓里慢慢踱步，一边在嘴里低声念念有词。布鲁斯之前也见过他这样，就一两次，但他总是靠得不够近，无法听清那些低语的具体内容。

今天，布鲁斯决定让内心的天平往猫咪那侧倾斜一点。他走近卡尔，用身体缠绕住他的脚踝，近到足以听清他说的任何话。

不是英语，也不是布鲁斯所知的任何一种语言。而布鲁斯知道的语言非 —— 常多。

过了几分钟，他分辨出这些自言自语中的某种固定模式。一个单词，接着是两个或三个它的变体。卡尔在列举一些单词的各类形式。布鲁斯学习繁多语言的经历足以令他辨别出这种行为。

一个念头击中了他，一种经过毕生磨炼的直觉使他突然明白过来。那是氪星语。卡尔正在练习说氪星语。

这说明，这必然说明，他以前并不通晓这门语言。

从前一天晚上的那通电话开始，更早一点，在莱恩随意地用 “ 斯莫威尔男孩 ” 称呼卡尔时，布鲁斯就已经抱有怀疑，卡尔并不真的是在成年之后才来到地球。

但他竟连自己母星的语言都不会说，他抵达这里时究竟有多年幼？年幼到可以被一个人类家庭收养，被当做人类养大、有人类的名字、有一对人类父母。卡尔是否同样认为自己是个人类？

布鲁斯隐约觉得事实就是如此。

卡尔的眉毛由于专注而拧在一起，他的神色里没有任何痛苦，布鲁斯却仍旧感到自己被一阵极大的悲伤击中了。独自学习一种本应伴随你成长的语言。布鲁斯 · 韦恩在还是个孩子时失去了父母，但他至少了解他们，与他们交谈过。他不认为卡尔也是如此。

* * *

卡尔不怎么睡觉。有时候他回家很晚，穿着超人的制服从窗户直接钻进房间。也有时候他是克拉克 · 肯特，下班回家，没隔多久又再次出门。有时他的脚刚踏进公寓门，某种远在别处的声音就令他一下子抬起头。

布鲁斯从沙发底下刨出遥控器，时刻关注着电视新闻。他看到超人冲进海啸中救人，回家时靴子上沾满淤泥。他看到他跟各式各样的怪物战斗，回来时甚至没带一抹擦伤。布鲁斯紧绷的神经曾专注于各种事物，但他从没留出足够的时间了解超人。现在，他一动不动地盯着这些报道。

他看到一个建筑工人在塌方中幸免于难，手铐拷上银行抢匪们的手腕，火灾被扑灭，海浪中翻腾的船只安全抵达港口，猫咪们被轻轻放回主人怀里。他无法责备自己从未想过超人还有个普通人身份，他无法想象卡尔如何能在做到这一切的同时还保得住自己的工作。

即使如此 —— 即使如此，他也从未停止在每一个夜晚和白昼救助那些需要帮助的人。接着他会回家，用垃圾食品当晚饭，把笔电放在腿上为星球日报写文章，练习氪星语，给妈妈打电话。他们并不是每天晚上都通话，但也相当频繁。他像普通人那样刷牙，像普通人那样洗脸，像普通人那样陷进床垫。

再一、两个小时后他就醒来，一切周而复始。

星期二是情况较好的一天，卡尔在日落前回到家，足够他像真正的人类那样好好睡上一觉。布鲁斯现在在他的床底过夜，这个位置可以时刻留意他进进出出的动静，又不至于挡住路，也不会被踩到。

午夜时分布鲁斯被一阵震颤弄醒了，有那么一瞬间头顶床垫发出的嘎吱声令他联想到地震，接着他回到现实，地面纹丝不动。一种难以解释的寒冷弥漫在房间中，床上发出一阵令人不安的动静。

他不会认错，那是一串充满恐惧、惊骇的呻吟，床板再次剧烈颤动，布鲁斯从床底钻了出来。

卡尔的脸被恐惧扭曲了，他每一次呼吸都在空气中形成苍白的雾气，室内的温度随之又下降了几度。他身体的战栗使整个床体跟着颤抖。一个认知令布鲁斯感到刺痛：这或许是他亲眼所见超人最接近失控边缘的时刻。

但即使在这个时刻 ——

即使在这个时刻，他的脸上也没有愤怒，只有痛苦和绝望。没有属于外星人的特殊之处，布鲁斯见到过太多次同样的表情。镜子里，他救下的人们脸上，庄园里，某些夜晚迪克会爬进他的被窝，因为噩梦而浑身发抖。

他们的生活本来如此。他们为每一条鲜活的生命战斗，但永远不够快，永远不够及时。他们的心永远布满伤口。但凡不够冷漠，噩梦就总是你生活的一部分。而克拉克的确在意得太多。布鲁斯的双眼看到一切，文章中的每一个句子，每一个熬到深夜的晚上，每一次他抬起头奔向只有他能听见的呼喊。布鲁斯在他被恐惧扭曲的脸上读到了一切。

超人会害怕吗？

布鲁斯认为现在他知道答案。

在这个前提下，选择变得十分简单。他将对超人的惧意埋到地下，不再顾忌任何超级力量，眼前的人仅仅是克拉克。

布鲁斯自己曾数次从噩梦中惊醒，他知道这时候不能吓到对方。他轻松地跳上床，将爪子按在克拉克的肩膀上，身体伏到他的胸前。天平向猫咪的一侧倾斜，他凑近了一些，绷紧身子贴着克拉克的一侧肩膀，直到持续不断的战栗渐渐放缓。他从肩窝爬下去，将身体安置在克拉克的胸口，在宽阔的胸膛上蜷缩起来。房间里依然十分寒冷，克拉克散发的热度并不惹人讨厌。

克拉克不再颤抖了，但他的脸颊依然紧紧绷着。一种无法说清的直觉本能涌了上来，布鲁斯顺从地埋进克拉克温暖的胸口，感受它慢慢地一起一伏，直至房间里响起一阵轻微的呼噜声。

卧室渐渐回暖，克拉克的身体也不再僵硬。只不过即便他现在彻底醒来，布鲁斯也不会注意到，他睡着了。

* * *

落在身上的阳光叫布鲁斯醒了过来。几天来他已经了解克拉克的习惯：睡觉时喜欢把窗帘开着，这样早晨的日光就可以落在他身上。真令人讨厌。

布鲁斯依然蜷在克拉克的胸口，他努力了一番，最终还是没有躲开照在身上的阳光。变成猫本身已经挺糟的了，但事情总有办法变得更糟：猫咪的身体非常脆弱，因而本能地喜爱那种睡在某人 —— 和某人睡在一起 —— 睡在某人身上的触感。

克拉克还没有醒，胸口平稳地起伏，而布鲁斯发现自己不想打扰他。他开始跟内心某种冲动作斗争，抑制自己不跳下去、好在一旁观赏金色的阳光慢慢往上挪，直到晒在克拉克的脸上。

克拉克皱了皱眉鼻子，进而整张脸都皱了一下。他醒了，在发现布鲁斯伏在自己胸口时似乎吓了一跳。他抬起一只手，试探性地摸了摸猫咪，轻柔地刮擦他的耳后，手顺着往后摸上布鲁斯的脊柱。布鲁斯允许他这么摸了好一会儿，直到他发现自己无意识地发出一串呼噜声。

他立刻站起来，躲开克拉克的手掌，只用一只脚就跳下床。克拉克看上去对前一夜的梦魇毫无印象，脸上和身上都瞧不出什么端倪。

布鲁斯坐在沙发上，瞧着克拉克进行早上那一套例行公事：刷牙，用发胶把头发固定在后方，穿上丑西装，戴好又重又难看的眼镜。当他走出家门，没有人能想到他曾在前一天晚上遭遇噩梦，严重到整栋公寓都几乎为他颤抖；没人会认为他隐藏着任何秘密。

* * *

星期四，克拉克上交了文章。截止当天，布鲁斯已经在他的公寓待了整整一星期。布鲁斯不清楚新闻稿件的死线通常是什么时候，但他发觉克拉克把这事看得很严重。

“ 最近他们开始让我挑自己想写的主题 —— 只要我能写出有用的东西。我还挺擅长找这类题材。 ”

布鲁斯只能赌他的确擅长。他们挨着坐在沙发上，布鲁斯有点走神，克拉克时不时地会摸摸他。

克拉克喜欢大声自言自语，尤其当布鲁斯处在他伸手可及的距离范围内。布鲁斯很不想鼓励这种行为。当他开始发表对两个不同主题的价值看法时，布鲁斯注意到他突然停了下来，用那种快速、熟悉的动作侧过脑袋。

这一回他没有急着离开，取而代之的，他看上去有点迷惑，像是在思索。

布鲁斯将一只前爪轻轻贴到他的胃部，很轻很慢，以防他被惊得直接蹦起来。

“ 那是个 … 我意料之外的人。 ” 克拉克慢慢说， “ 在我不该去的地方。 ” 无论是什么内容，他还在继续听着，嘴巴周围的线条抿成直线。 “ 可能是个陷阱。 ”

「那就别去。」布鲁斯很想这么说。他的爪子陷进克拉克的大腿，克拉克嘶声吸气，但布鲁斯知道他根本不可能伤到他。他见过克拉克在碰到热炉子时发出同样的声音，这个外星人训练过自己对任何可能伤到普通人类的事物做出 “ 应有的 ” 反应。

“ 我觉得那听起来像是 … 真的。 ” 克拉克把布鲁斯从膝盖上抱下去。布鲁斯只想诅咒他。这个笨到家的蠢货。要是他怀疑那是个陷阱，它就真的有可能是陷阱。而他竟然还是要去。

窗户咔嚓一下合起，布鲁斯在床中央蜷起身体，等着他回来。他当然没有在担心。如果克拉克受伤、消失，没人会再喂这间公寓里的猫，他必须用一只猫的身体想法逃出去，一路从大都会回到哥谭。

克拉克回来时没有受伤，甚至一根头发也没乱。他露出那种陷入思索的表情，下巴线条绷得紧紧的。他飞快地换上睡衣，朝沙发挪过去。

“ 那不是陷阱。 ” 他解释道，声音里带着莫名的紧张。布鲁斯跟着他走出卧室，跳到沙发上躺在克拉克的膝盖旁边 —— 克拉克在他们离得比较近时更容易开口对猫咪说话，只是这样，没有别的什么特殊理由。 “ 一个 *…” 克拉克停顿了一下， “ 一个同伴失踪了。我不太确定能不能这么称呼他。 ” 他笑起来， “ 我喜欢叫他同伴。 ”

“ 我甚至不知道他有个团队。一个副手，一个帮他解决科技问题的人 … 一些在他失踪后会立即注意到的人，会担心他，那种完全私人情绪的担心。 ” 布鲁斯意识到他在说蝙蝠侠。某人，大概是迪克，联系了他，告诉他蝙蝠侠失踪了。

有那么一刻，布鲁斯真的气极了，几乎无法维持正常呼吸和思考能力。花了一点时间找回理智跟逻辑思维。克拉克不会理解为什么猫突然发怒，这不是克拉克的错。这事实上也不是迪克的错。他还是个小孩，而布鲁斯已经失踪了足足一星期。一个星期没有任何联络、没有登入记录，迪克在求助前等了整整一星期才令人惊讶。

布鲁斯冷静下来，发现克拉克还在一直继续说下去。

“…… 总是说他单干，已经过了这么久，我愿意付出任何代价只要能 ——” 他停下来，把脸埋进双手，布鲁斯无法听到他究竟愿意为了什么付出一切。 “ 我太自私了。 ” 他说。布鲁斯以前也听到他这样责备自己，为那些普通的、对人类而言毫不自私的东西。

克拉克无法原谅自己对任何事物有欲求，而布鲁斯每次都因他对自己的责难感到刺痛。猫咪低下头用脑袋顶克拉克的手，克拉克心不在焉地摸了摸他。

“ 这不重要。 ” 克拉克说， “ 他有麻烦了 … 失踪。那个男孩不肯告诉我他失去音讯多久，但我怀疑至少一周了，否则他们的团队不会尝试联系我。 ” 他重重呼了一口气， “ 那个顽固的混蛋。 ”

布鲁斯为克拉克会说这个单词吓了一跳，而不是为这句话指向目标是他自己 —— 这形容实际上还挺对的。

“ 几个月来我都一直试着说服他，我们会是很好的搭档，然后每次好像要有进展，这种 … 破事儿就会发生。我都不知道怎么样才能帮上忙，但一个孩子向我求助，一个爱他的孩子 … 我什么也帮不上。他 … 天啊要是他知道我掺和进来他会气疯了的。但我 …” 克拉克喉咙动了一下， “ 我从来没想到他也有爱他的人。 ”

布鲁斯的心脏收缩起来。他知道阿尔弗雷德在乎他，迪克在乎他，但现在一个旁观者将这件事阐述出来 … 迪克知道把超人卷进来布鲁斯一定会发怒，但他还是这么做了。已经过了一个星期，布鲁斯想过哥谭，但忘记了让那些在乎他的人知道他现在安全。

布鲁斯惯于当个自私的人，但与克拉克不同，这一次的疏忽近乎残忍。他本应知道他们会多担心，本应更早就想办法联系他们。他本来有机会用克拉克的笔电发一封邮件。

“ 我检视过哥谭了， ” 克拉克说， “ 他没穿那身制服，前提是他还在那的话。 ”

这实际上还挺有趣，克拉克认得那身制服，但不认识制服底下的人。布鲁斯以前考虑过克拉克是否知道他的真实身份，是否透过蝙蝠装甲和机械零件找到过线索。现在他明白克拉克没有。

或许制服材质里含有某种无法被透视的成分，也可能只是克拉克自己的正义准则：不去揭露其他英雄的真实身份。要是换做从前的布鲁斯，他很确定自己的猜测会是哪一种。

而现在，他在克拉克家里，被克拉克自己的秘密包围着，他的观点全然不同了。克拉克显然热爱自己目前拥有的私人生活，并且为保住它付出如此多的心血。他不会想要揭开别人的秘密。

* * *

第二天克拉克回家很晚，布鲁斯在公寓内无事可做。他在这里收集到的情报价值难以估量，但只有克拉克在家时才有新的挖掘余地。公寓中的每个角落都已经被细致勘察过，不能更深入了。

目前为止布鲁斯仔细搜查过整间房子 3 次，每一次都基于他对克拉克新的认识，因而每一次都能得出不同的结论。相框中的是克拉克和他的家人，他们曾在中西部较为贴近乡村的某个农场生活。布鲁斯依然不清楚那些各式各样的旅行纪念品属于超人还是克拉克，他想弄明白。房子里的家具都很廉价，显然是预算有限造成的结果。没有任何伪装，也从来都不是个安全屋。

他又检查了一次账单邮件，有一些他上次遗漏掉了。克拉克 · 肯特是个独居的单身男性，星球日报的工资单显示他定期将一部分收入汇给一位叫玛莎 · 肯特的女性。

像是个有点残忍的巧合。玛莎。这位玛莎同样有一个爱她的儿子，一个想要保护她的儿子，一个想要改变这个世界的儿子。

克拉克回家时，布鲁斯正在房间内来回踱步。他有点焦虑，他得回哥谭，回到家人身边。他不清楚还有什么别的事他该了解，关于超人，关于克拉克？与此相对的，克拉克本人就像一颗宝石，布鲁斯永远也数不清究竟有多少面。

克拉克沉进沙发里，无意识地伸出手拍拍旁边的坐垫。布鲁斯跳上沙发，回应般贴近他，在他的腿边蜷缩起来。天啊，他像只真正的家猫似的。

然而他真的不太能抗拒克拉克轻柔地刮挠他的耳朵，或者对着他低声说话。克拉克是钢铁之躯，但他说话时嗓音依然透着疲惫，无疑他也同样需要 **这个** 。

“ 我又去查探了一次，还是什么都没发现。我不知道该怎么帮他们，现在他不在哥谭，我不想太引人注目，那会让人们开始低估他，但我 …” 声音渐渐低了下去。布鲁斯把爪子放到他腿上。 “ 他们现在大概是在找那个真实身份的踪迹，但没有蝙蝠制服 —— 除非他字面意义上大叫我的名字，否则我真的帮不了太多。 ”

克拉克的脑袋歪倒在沙发靠背上，布鲁斯有些惊讶这件事令他如此心烦意乱。他为帮不上蝙蝠侠感到烦躁不安，而蝙蝠侠从不吝于表现出对他的厌恶，并断然拒绝每个重修于好的暗示。

“ 我不会放弃。 ” 过了好一会儿他说， “ 我就是 … 知道我们会是好搭档。只要他天杀的用聪明脑袋认真考虑一下，他会明白我是对的。 ” 克拉克的手掌再次抚过他的脑袋，布鲁斯咬了一口，但克拉克显然没注意到。 “ 我不想永远独自做这件事。 ” 克拉克坦诚般说，声音很轻，布鲁斯几乎错过这句话。

在一座中西部小镇长大会是怎样的经历？在一个小得要命的镇子里发现自己渐渐拥有各种超级力量，像男孩们学骑自行车那样学习隐藏它们。他从未忘记自己跟他们不同，每时每刻都害怕自己会伤害别人，也害怕别人会发现他，守着如此多的秘密，以至于不敢奢求任何友谊。

现在布鲁斯知道自己不应该将他拒之门外。他看到了那种可能性，超人和蝙蝠侠会是出色的搭档，他们可以改变世界。

* * *

周六，克拉克照他之前保证的去看望他母亲，由于非必要而没带着布鲁斯一起去。

临近午夜他回到家，双臂间抱着一大堆保存食物用的树胶罐头，指甲上带着灰尘，脸上写满懊恼。

“ 她总是硬塞给我太多吃的。 ” 他用一种苦恼的口吻告诉布鲁斯，走进厨房，开始在冰箱里给每个罐头找合适的位置。布鲁斯脑海中浮现出超人怀里抱着一星期份的食物横穿美国回家的情景，那其实还挺好笑的。他看上去心情好得像在发光，布鲁斯吃不准是因为见到了他妈妈，还是一整个早上都在外面晒太阳的缘故。他在哥谭一定很难熬，那座城市没有一天放晴，即使夏季天空都永远布满乌云。

“ 拖拉机又能动了。 ” 他告诉布鲁斯， “ 妈尽她所能修过了，但它就是很难搞，我跟她说了我能搞定它。 ” 他牵起嘴角露出笑容， “ 把它送到修理厂又不会掉块肉。 ”

布鲁斯坐在沙发上惯常的位置，望着克拉克在笔电上搜索二手拖拉机。布鲁斯不清楚什么价位的拖拉机算合适，也不知道克拉克的预算，但显然克拉克完全没找到理想的二手拖拉机。他合上笔电，沮丧地叹气。 “ 没有单独出售零件的商家。 ” 他咕哝道。

布鲁斯开始思索，换购一台拖拉机能有多难？一个匿名赞助商馈赠中西部农场一台拖拉机听上去行不通，应该还有一些其他办法 … 他在脑子里列举出各种方案，任凭克拉克在他神游天外时抚摸他的绒毛，甚至没注意到克拉克把笔电拉回腿上、开始为一篇新文章检索资料。

而后十分突然地，克拉克一把将笔电合起来，布鲁斯猛地回过神。克拉克的脸已经转向窗户。 “ 怎么 …” 他站起身，只来得及说了这半句。一眨眼的功夫，他已经换上制服，再一个眨眼，他就不在房间里了。

这是迪克联系上超人之后，布鲁斯第一次有机会触碰没上锁的笔电。

用这副愚蠢的猫爪打开无痕窗口很难，登录加密邮箱则简单不少。他拒绝承认自己花了比预计多很多的时间才成功给阿尔弗雷德发送了一封邮件，内容是一个安全码，表明他目前没有危险，但无法立刻回家。他不知道克拉克会离开多久，不能冒险花时间在邮件里解释更多。他甚至不知道该从哪说起。

给邮件搞多重代理已经花了他很多时间，他不能让阿尔弗雷德追踪到克拉克的公寓。阿尔弗雷德，更糟的假设是迪克，很可能会像风暴一样冲进克拉克的公寓里解救 “ 人质 ” ，那样对谁都没好处。克拉克 · 肯特就只是克拉克 · 肯特，没有第二个人需要知道更深层的事。

以及 … 他真的不想承认，他不愿意背叛克拉克。

他关掉邮件界面，将留下的所有痕迹都清除干净，然后打开电视。他不用费神寻找克拉克的目的地，所有频道都在插播这条消息。

数年来，布鲁斯见识过许多足以称之为疯狂的东西，外皮鲜艳的外星人在城里飞来飞去都挨不上 “ 疯狂 ” 的边，但 **这个** —— 这跟那些东西都不一样。

一个巨大的紫色机器人正在大都会市中心肆意破坏。它有楼房那么高，前进时足以毁坏步行街道。一个类似能量堆的东西镶嵌在它胸口，散发着令人毛骨悚然的绿光。

超人正在与之战斗。与敌人不同，他在这个战场上有点束手束脚，中途时常为周遭分心，显然在顾虑不让任何市民受伤，或是过度损毁周围的建筑。

布鲁斯心跳如雷，画面上机器怪物一挥手将克拉克撞进了钢筋水泥里。超人原则上不会因此受太多伤但 —— 谁又确切知道超人究竟能承受什么程度的攻击？

超人从废墟中升起，再度飞向机器怪物。他避开了怪物的第二次挥击，重重一拳打在它的下巴上，怪物脑袋因此朝后仰了过去。他们已经缠斗了很久，街上的行人被全部驱散，但布鲁斯看到怪物蹒跚前进时仍旧碾碎了几辆车。

要是他们继续在城中心战斗，总有市民会因此受伤。

超人当然也很清楚这点。他慢慢引导它往后，但他离得有点太近了。当他奋力战斗时，要看出一个目前尚不存在的搭档能在多大程度上帮到他并不难 —— 一个像蝙蝠侠那样的搭档。

不可否认超人本身非常聪明，但他不像布鲁斯那样将自己训练成了一个彻头彻尾的策略家。超人英勇、无畏、充满力量，但他在战场上无法潜行、无法避开敌人的注意。如果他们是搭档，超人在正面吸引它的注意、解决力气活时，布鲁斯就可以趁它没有防备时潜入，攻击它的弱点，而战斗很可能得以早早结束。

是布鲁斯看错了，还是克拉克的动作确实在变慢？他又给了机器人一拳，但这一次它没有被揍得朝后仰，只是待在原地承受了那一击。当他再一次靠近，机器人甚至抓住他，用力将他砸向地面。

克拉克立刻重新站起来，但布鲁斯看到他的动作确实变得僵硬，似乎很累。他的额头在出汗。又一轮战斗，而布鲁斯只能坐在这里看着，对一切都无能为力，如果他在现场，他就能帮上他 —— 克拉克再次站起来，他的嘴巴上有血，脸上满是灰尘。这看起来不对劲，克拉克不应该流血。

是过长的战斗消耗了他的体力？还是机器怪物本身有问题？或许机械会令他变弱？不对，那不可能。这个机器人的构造看上去完全是地球产物，而他见过克拉克毫无障碍地使用笔电。

也许是 … 是 **这个** 机器怪物有一些特殊之处。他重新看向它胸口的绿色光芒，一个能源引擎 —— 或者防守系统？克拉克似乎一直在避开它的胸口，即便重击那里会更有效。他的拳头落在其他部位，头部，四肢。

但这解决不了任何问题。布鲁斯看着画面里超人奋力击中怪物胸口的凹陷处，绿色的火苗瞬间将他吞没。

他看到克拉克的身体剧烈晃动。

克拉克向下坠落了几公尺，仿佛耗尽飞翔的能力，不过他勉强稳住了。布鲁斯没有看错，他的动作变得缓慢、吃力，虚弱到令人心惊。机器人再次将他甩向地面，克拉克花了太长时间才得以重新站起来，太长了，长到恐惧划过布鲁斯的脑海，那一瞬间他以为 ——

克拉克从地面的裂坑中冲天而起，比子弹更快，像要耗尽最后一丝力气。是速度带来的惯性，抑或只是肾上腺素在他血管里最后一次冲击，他抓住机器人，充满力量，足以将它带离地面，往上，到天空去。显然这已经超出极限，但他仍在努力，直到他离开建筑群，离开大都会，离开所有人的视野。

记者们的直升机没能跟上他。布鲁斯无从得知之后发生了什么。

他只能等待。

* * *

黎明刚过，克拉克穿过窗户回到公寓。这是他第一次在回来后没有立即换衣服。他把脸埋进床单，身体在床垫里陷下去，再也不动了。有一瞬间布鲁斯以为他在刻意夸大疲劳 —— 迪克在训练中累过头时也会像这样把自己埋进床里。

但克拉克一动不动，安静到令人恐惧。他身上没有血，至少布鲁斯没有看到外露的血迹，但是否流血有时不能说明任何事。克拉克的侧脸露在外面，紧贴着床垫。他脸色惨白，大颗汗珠从额头和太阳穴成串滑落。布鲁斯甚至不知道他会流汗。

他不知道该做什么，一只见鬼的猫 —— 一只毫无用处的猫。布鲁斯跳到床上，用脑袋拱了拱克拉克的手掌。几根手指虚弱地颤动两下，就像克拉克在尝试摸摸他。布鲁斯抬起头，一只露在外面的蓝眼睛正朝下看着他。他还醒着。

布鲁斯再次用脑袋轻轻撞他的手掌。他能看出克拉克努力想抬起手臂。努力，然而没有成功。他的挣扎令布鲁斯心脏剧烈收缩，每个细微的动作似乎都在扯动他心脏中原本只留给迪克、阿尔弗雷德和他双亲亡灵的那部分。克拉克痛苦地低声呻吟，手再次垂下去。

他在发抖，一阵细小的颤抖捕获了他整个身体。布鲁斯把脑袋埋进克拉克的掌心，它完全被汗水打湿了，又冰又冷。更糟的是它再也不动了。他在逐渐失去意识，布鲁斯不知道该怎么帮他。他受过专业的急救训练，曾救过许多濒死的人，而现在，他将眼睁睁看着一个人死在他面前。

避开所有可能的内伤，他小心地爬到克拉克的后背上，试着为他做点什么，任何事，是否有他能帮忙止血的伤口，搞清究竟是什么正缓慢夺走他的生命。

某个东西在反光。布鲁斯停下来。他转过头，仔细查看，试图再次找到那片反光的东西。一些细小的绿色粉末覆盖在克拉克的制服和皮肤上，还有一些夹在他头发里。它们像是一块完整晶石的碎末，最大的那片直径不超过一英寸。布鲁斯确定，十分确定这就是克拉克痛苦的源头。但他对此依然无能为力。

他用爪子拍掉那些较大的碎片，把它们推到地板上，但这似乎没什么用。他转到另一侧，用脑袋拱了拱克拉克的脸，试图唤醒他。

电话铃声突兀地响起。克拉克在离开前将手机放在了床头柜上，屏幕上显示着来电人：妈。联系人头像跟客厅相框中的女性是同一人，面部曲线友好而温和。她必然从电视中看到了新闻。她担心她的儿子。

克拉克似乎听到了电话铃声。他再次挣扎起来，试着伸出手够到电话，试着 —— 安抚她？在死去前给爱他的某人留下最后的只言片语？布鲁斯不知道哪一种更令人心痛。

克拉克没能够到电话。铃声停下来，他重重地摔了回去。布鲁斯再次撞了撞他的脖子，想要让他保持清醒。猫咪的本能令他想舔掉那些绿色粉末，但他不确定它们会对他的身体 —— 猫的身体造成什么后果。

电话再次响起来。布鲁斯闭上眼睛。这一次是路易斯 · 莱恩，仍旧在空响后断掉。布鲁斯有些庆幸智能手机不会像老式电话那样自动播放语音留言。他不认为自己现在能承受她们的担忧和绝望。

铃声又再响了 3 次。两通来自玛莎 · 肯特，另外一通是莱恩。无力感将他吞没。克拉克仍旧维持着一点清醒，但也只是一点。每次铃声响起，他都试着将电话取到手中，面部在挣扎中扭曲起来。

布鲁斯不想回忆上次他感到如此孤立无援是什么时候。他知道答案。 15 年前，哥谭一条黑暗的小巷里。

此刻在世界某处，一位女性正为她的儿子担心，绝望地、渴望地想听到他的消息。布鲁斯感到心脏被狠狠刺穿。她看到她的儿子从天空坠落、飞向无人知晓的方向，但布鲁斯甚至无法告诉她他已经到家了，至少他努力回到了自己的公寓。

玛莎 · 肯特和莱恩知道的只有克拉克在那场战斗中落败、消失在摄像机镜头里。他可能落进大海，可能被狠狠击倒，可能被怪物撕成了两半。他们不知道究竟发生了什么。

绝望开始慢慢转变为某种实质性的东西，压迫着他的血管。他感到它渐渐充满他身体的每个角落，像潺潺流动的热水，飞快地膨胀以至于令他痛苦。它在他的躯体中逐渐成形，带着剧痛，不可逆转。下一个瞬间，它猛地在他血管中破裂。

布鲁斯的皮肤发痛，针扎一般，每根手指都像从压迫中突然解放出来。他能感觉到自己的手指，每一寸皮肤都属于他自己。他穿着蝙蝠制服，面具遮挡了半张脸，黑色披风底部静静划过克拉克公寓的硬木地板。

没时间惊讶或是庆幸。他冲向克拉克的床，将他的身体翻过来。

克拉克嘶哑地呻吟，面部扭曲了一下。他还在发抖，面色苍白，全身汗湿。他显然在承受极大的痛苦，尚未彻底失去意识已然是奇迹。

他的双眼吃力地聚焦在布鲁斯脸上。布鲁斯发觉他或许痛到已经没有力气诧异了。

“ 你。 ” 他说，声音破碎而模糊。

“ 是我。 ” 布鲁斯说。他没料到自己发出的声音也在发抖，但现在顾不上这个。 “ 你需要我怎么做？ ” 他伸手捋开散布在克拉克头发里的细碎绿色晶体，它们无声地掉落在枕头上。没起作用。

“ 我一直在找你。 ” 克拉克说，伸出一只虚弱的手无力地握住布鲁斯的肩膀。 “… 找到你了。 ”

他的语调比过去与蝙蝠侠会面的那个超人真诚。要是目前他没有饱受折磨，情况不这么危急，这可能会是个更有趣的情景。 “ 我该怎么做？ ”

克拉克的眼睛越过他看向更远的地方，明显已经开始失焦。握在布鲁斯肩膀上的手几乎滑落下去。

“ 超人。 ” 布鲁斯紧绷着嗓子，努力不透出任何急切。一片寂静，没有回答。 “ 克拉克。 ”

管用了。克拉克的眼睛重新望向他，接着是整个房间，似乎第一次认清周围的环境，他自己的公寓，以及布鲁斯正站在他面前。他的双眼透出些许惧怕。布鲁斯轻轻摇晃他的肩膀。 “ 我该怎么做？ ”

克拉克再次与他对视。无论他看到什么，那似乎都令他放松了下去。 “ 制服。 ” 他吃力地说。

显而易见。他们靠得很近，得以合力脱掉那身红蓝相间的制服 —— 大部分是布鲁斯的成果，克拉克加了些虚弱的指导，以及更加虚弱的帮忙。它皱巴巴地掉到地上，晶石碎片在夹层里闪闪发光。脱掉它之后，克拉克几乎立刻能自己站起来了。他又活了，穿着一条跟之前不同花纹的格子短裤 —— 他是怎么在那么紧的制服底下还能穿上短裤的？布鲁斯被一种近似安心和喜爱的感情击中，好一会儿都没去思考任何其他事。

“ 淋浴。 ” 他用一种坚决的命令口吻说，因为克拉克摇摇晃晃差点就地跌倒。他差不多是把克拉克拖到浴室里。谁也没提脱掉格纹短裤，制服似乎能有效阻挡物质渗透，裸露在外的苍白皮肤渐渐泛起原本的小麦色，干干净净，没有沾到任何晶石粉末。

布鲁斯打开莲蓬头，把克拉克推到水柱底下。他脱掉手甲，往掌心倒了一大把洗发水，然后开始用力搓揉克拉克的头发，接着又把克拉克挪回莲蓬头下，让热水冲干净脑袋上的泡泡。

粉末被全部冲掉后，克拉克似乎好转很多。他的双臂直直垂在身侧，不再不受控制地晃来晃去。他的双眼对上布鲁斯，蓝色的眼珠透明清澈，满是疑惑。 “ 我可以自己收拾干净。 ” 他镇定地说。

布鲁斯并不同意，但显然他没有充足理由。如果克拉克能平稳地站着，他当然可以自己淋浴。布鲁斯咬住嘴唇没有出声，仅仅点点头，转身回到卧室里。

他仍然不太习惯失而复得的人类身体。边略微走神，他边从地上将超人制服捡起来。它得仔细洗一回才行。他不太确定超人是不是有常光顾的、可以信任的洗衣店，至少他有个指定流浪猫收容 “ 机构 ” ，所以大概也有指定洗衣 “ 店 ” 。

绿色的晶石碎片嵌在织物中，有一些刺得很深，要十分仔细才能分辨。布鲁斯尽可能挑干净，碎末簌簌落到地板上。他将制服放到一边。

考虑到房间里残余的晶石碎屑可能会让克拉克再次恶化，他把仍闪着绿色微光的床单和枕套都扯下来，跟制服堆在一起，又从床底找出一个很小的垃圾篓，将所有碎片收集起来在里面堆成小山。晶石的颗粒很细，小得令人胆寒 —— 一捧不足手掌多的粉末就足以将超人极度削弱。

他蹲下去盯着垃圾篓里的小山，不确定该怎么做。他不能打开窗户把它们都丢出去，但这些东西也绝不能继续留在公寓。

“ 铅制隔层。 ”

天，他甚至都没注意克拉克走近。他站起来转过身，克拉克又穿回了 METU 运动裤跟宽松的 T 恤，布鲁斯现在已经习惯了这幅打扮。

“ 嗯？ ”

克拉克歪了一下脑袋，示意那堆绿色晶石形成的小山，似乎连直视它们都令他的脸色开始发白。 “ 如果你把它们放进铅制的隔层里，我就不会受影响。 ” 他又对布鲁斯露出一个镇静而怀疑的表情。 “ 我假设你不是正打算把它们都丢出去？ ”—— 潜台词带着一些责难意味，比如布鲁斯想的是带走并留着它们。布鲁斯得承认他不是完全没有过这个想法。

“ 你这里有铅吗？ ” 他问。

克拉克没回答。他转身踩着拖鞋走到客厅，开始在一个橱柜里翻找，接着从中取出一个颜色鲜亮的盒子，上面包着一层有拆开痕迹的包装纸。他走回来把盒子递给布鲁斯，表情像在威胁不许对它的外观作任何评价。

布鲁斯检视一番包装纸，它内侧覆盖着一层薄薄的铅层。他伸出双手，动作很轻地把晶石碎片挪到盒子里。克拉克沉默着递给他一个盖子。盒子被封住的一瞬间，克拉克的脸色松缓下去。他仍旧没有完全进到房间，站立的位置远离那些床单、制服，以及晶石粉末。

“…… 你想？ ” 布鲁斯冲着门口和外侧的客厅歪了一下头。

克拉克露出一个谈不上高兴的表情，向外朝客厅走过去。 “ 喝咖啡吗？ ”

布鲁斯盯着他的后背。克拉克显然在生气，以及害怕。他在思考布鲁斯究竟知道多少，同时衡量他究竟能信任他多少。不过，即使这样，他还是会问客人想不想喝咖啡。布鲁斯绷起嘴角，抑制住笑意。克拉克 · 肯特是超人，是出身未知星球的外星人，但显而易见他血管里流的是美国中西部的血。

“ 好的，谢谢。 ”

他们沉默着站在厨房内，咖啡豆掉进壶里的声音大得惊人，近乎在公寓墙壁上四处回响。

克拉克，十分刻意地，将带有超人 S 形图案的马克杯递给他。布鲁斯只得再次努力扼住想笑的冲动。

“ 所以， ” 克拉克靠在柜子上，低头啜了一口咖啡。对一个刚从濒死状态中恢复过来的人而言，他看上去结实得不可思议，健康过头。 “ 你之前是我的猫。 ”

布鲁斯皱眉，低下头喝了口咖啡试着隐藏表情，而后他皱得更厉害了。咖啡很烫。克拉克挑着嘴角，十分富有针对性地又喝了一大口，发出一声满足的叹息。布鲁斯拒绝内心深处较劲的冲动，他不是小孩，他不会冒烫伤舌头的风险只为了证明一件毫无意义的事。

“ 对。 ” 他冷静地回答，很冷静，因为他除了冷静之外什么也没感觉到。

“ 是因为， ” 克拉克犹豫了一下，两个手掌在马克杯上圈紧。 “ 紧 ” 只是个假象，布鲁斯不大认真地思考。他甚至都不需要用力就能把杯子握成碎片，四散的粉末会直接飞溅到地板上。克拉克又喝了一口咖啡，像在整理思绪、组织语言。 “ 是为了监视我吗？ ”

“ 要是你仔细回想一下，就会发现是你把我捡回来的。 ” 布鲁斯回答， “ 我当时在忙我自己的事。 ”

“ 在一棵树上，雷雨天，忙自己的事。 ” 克拉克怀疑地说。布鲁斯用冷酷的目光盯着他。

“ 我没料到你会发现我。 ” 过了一会儿，他补充了一句， “ 我根本没想让任何人发现我。 ”

“ 那是你的一种 …” 克拉克指了一下黑色制服，蝙蝠耳朵和披风， “… 超能力？变成猫？ ”

布鲁斯没忍住用鼻子哼了一声。 “ 要是我能控制，你觉得我会待在你的公寓超过一星期？ ”

克拉克专注地望着他。 “ 你的儿子很担心你。 ”

“ 他不是我的 ——” 布鲁斯停下来。他在思索，是或与否并没有区别开来的必要。 “ 他不该联系你的。 ”

“ 他很担心你。 ” 克拉克重复了一遍，又从杯子里啜饮一口咖啡，之后将马克杯放到桌子上。他弯起手掌，握住柜子的边缘。 “ 我 … 你应该可以理解我现在感觉有点， ” 他犹豫了一下， “ 生气。 ”

布鲁斯预料到了每一种可能性，除了眼前这个。他本以为克拉克使用的词会是 “ 屈辱 ” ， “ 隐私被侵犯 ” ， “ 不安 ” 。他相当确定这些全都符合事实。他无法想象有人悄悄潜入他的私人世界，从他本人口中窥探所有他想隐藏的秘密。

“ 我理解。 ” 他说，这不是谎话。 “ 我想你也明白这不是我能控制的。 ”

克拉克的手掌在柜子上收紧。 “ 我明白。 ” 他回答，这句话像是他从喉咙里强行扯出来的。 “ 但我还是 —— 我还是 ——” 他咬住下嘴唇，布鲁斯察觉自己被这个略微动作分神。他移开目光，看着克拉克走出厨房，在客厅的沙发里坐下。

好一会儿，克拉克就只是盯着自己的双手看个不停。 “ 我 … 现在的生活对我来说意味着一切 —— 克拉克 · 肯特，这间公寓。它真的很重要。我知道你既不喜欢也并不信任我，但拜托 … 请别 —— 别夺走它。 ”

布鲁斯瞪着他，内心无比震惊。克拉克 · 肯特这人的脑子究竟是怎么运转的？不过说实话，克拉克的确无从知道布鲁斯对他的看法改变了多少。他不明白布鲁斯现在了解他，信任他，相信他，看到他付出的所有努力 —— 以克拉克 · 肯特和超人两种身份。失去任何一者，世界都只会比现在更糟。

布鲁斯 · 韦恩向来能言善辩 —— 他才是那个优雅地过恶俗奢侈生活的人。他是个花花公子，惯于运用自己的魅力撬开人的嘴巴。只要他想，他能说服任何人为他做任何事。但这一切都以对象是女性为前提，并且需要酒精发酵。他擅长言之无物。眼下的情况不符合其中任何一项。当克拉克脆弱而毫无保留地坐在他面前，他真的无法从经验得出对策。

过了很久很久，他伸手扣住面具，将它揭了下去。

克拉克一下子抬起头 —— 他一直盯着布鲁斯的手掌等待回复。他的视线落在布鲁斯脸上，像在搜寻什么。然后，他张大嘴巴。布鲁斯没有为这个难得的表情分心，暂时没有。

“ 我，天啊。 ” 克拉克嗓子发哑。他重重清了几下喉咙。 “ 我没想到会这样。 ”

布鲁斯拒绝感受神经系统中越来越有存在感的不知所措。他伸出一只手。 “ 布鲁斯 · 韦恩。很高兴见到你。 ”

克拉克立刻冲动地、颇有干劲地起身，布鲁斯又差点被逗笑了 —— 教养很好的中西部青年。 “ 克拉克 · 肯特。 ” 斯莫威尔镇青年有点丧气地垂下头， “ 我猜你已经认识我了。 ”

片刻之后，克拉克笑起来，朝后重新倒进沙发里。布鲁斯抬起一侧眉毛，等着他给出解释。

“ 你知道， ” 克拉克憋出一句，努力扼住笑意， “ 你知道这周我跟你约了个采访吗？你放了我鸽子。 ”

“ 我们可以再另约时间。 ” 布鲁斯略带轻佻道。现在他是布鲁斯 · 韦恩了，释放魅力是他擅长的领域。克拉克拧起眉毛。

“ 你讨厌我。 ”

布鲁斯点点头。 “ 讨厌过。 ”

克拉克敏锐地留意到句子是过去式，布鲁斯知道他会明白。

“ 而你改变观点是因为？ ”

布鲁斯不可置信地盯着他，接着抬起眼睛示意整间公寓，仿佛这就说明了一切。克拉克与他对视，未置一词。布鲁斯说： “ 要害怕一个频繁给妈妈打电话的人还是挺困难的。 ”

“ 噢天啊，妈！ ” 克拉克叫道， “ 我得给她打电话。 ” 他没等回答，一眨眼功夫冲进卧室，又一眨眼回到客厅。

布鲁斯走到一旁，避开他拨通号码，低声安抚她，告诉她他已经没事了。

“ 不，妈，别再哭了，我真的很好，一个 …” 他迟疑了一下， “ 一个朋友帮了我。 ” 对面的人说了什么，他立刻大声抗议起来。 “ 我有朋友！ ”

布鲁斯再次强迫自己移开注意力。一整个星期以来，他真切目睹了克拉克的孤独。他有妈妈，有路易斯 · 莱恩，但再没其他了。他再次望向书架上的相框，现在他能更清晰地看出上面的人比现在小了一号。

克拉克长得并不像照片里的夫妇，但他们有一些共同点。笑容的曲线，习惯将脑袋侧过一点的角度，他很像他的父母。积年累月的家庭生活令他们拥有相同的神情。

“ 我妈妈说她很感谢你，呃，帮了我。 ”

“ 任谁在那个场合都会帮你的。 ” 布鲁斯硬邦邦地说。因为他很不习惯被人道谢，更不习惯被一位母亲道谢。他的目光重新回到书架扫视一番，挪到放着另一些照片和纪念品的那一侧。 “ 以前我不明白， ” 他说， “ 我不知道你有多 ’ 人类 ’ 。 ”

克拉克不太明显地耸耸肩。 “ 我一直努力不在媒体面前表现出来。只有路易斯知道。 ” 他笑起来， “ 她说我太容易相信别人。我大概得庆幸是她做了专访，她帮我把所有可能透露这个身份的信息都编辑掉了。 ”

布鲁斯点了一下头。 “ 人们不会追查一件他们根本不知道的事。 ”

“ 但也有副作用。人们更倾向于认为我是，别的什么。一个外星人。 ”

“ 对。 ” 布鲁斯颔首，不打算接受任何责备，但也没有将自己和 “ 人们 ” 区别开。

克拉克看向离得最近的一个相框。 “ 那是我们的农场，在堪萨斯。 ” 堪萨斯，可恶，布鲁斯一直和自己打赌那会是爱荷华。布鲁斯伸手将玻璃雪球取下来，握在手里晃了晃，无声地提问。

克拉克露出笑容。 “ 那是从巴黎来的。 ” 显然如此。 “ 有人想抢劫一家零售店，我阻止了抢匪，但是店主没有看到他，以为是我想要抢钱。我当时还穿着， ” 他比划了一下自己的眼镜和便装， “ 误会解开之后她就给了我这个。 ” 他对着雪球挑起嘴角， “ 她用扫帚打了我好久。 ”

某个念头在布鲁斯脑海慢慢酝酿。他想坐在沙发上试着听克拉克继续讲架子上纪念品的来历、他的父母，他如何发现自己的超级力量。他想知道克拉克能说多少种语言，也许他可以趁机学会氪星语。他想了解一切。

但他身上还有责任，他卸下它太久了。他得回家。

“ 我该走了。 ”

克拉克用探究的眼神望着他。 “ 我的提议依然作数。我们会是很好的搭档。 ”

布鲁斯跟他对视。要承认自己过去犯了错不是件容易事，但出于某种缘故现在它显得并不难。 “ 你也许是对的。 ”

克拉克脸上绽开一个很大的笑容，真的很大，并且很有感染力。他们离得很近，这个笑容近乎灾难性地入侵他的思想领地。

“ 你想搭顺风车吗？ ” 克拉克问。

布鲁斯摇了摇头。 “ 你该多休息。还有及时洗干净制服。 ”

克拉克挤了一下眼睛，无声地证实了布鲁斯关于指定洗衣店的理论。

“ 或者 …” 他起了个头，试探性地说下去， “ 我的 … 住处有单独置办的洗衣机，也许我可以帮你？ ”

这提议听上去很奇怪，还很陌生。克拉克似乎也感觉到了。他们都知道把制服交给他人需要多少信任。

“ 我该怎么取衣服？ ” 过了片刻他问，没有拒绝。

“ 来吃晚餐的时候顺便取。 ” 他挑起嘴角， “ 我见过你吃东西的样子。你会喜欢我那边的晚餐。 ”

克拉克对他露出一个很不开心的表情。而这一切都难以置信的简单，和他闲聊、开玩笑。

“ 好吧。我得借给你一些衣服，你现在有点太引人注目了。 ”

布鲁斯低头扫视自己，蝙蝠制服能完美融入黑暗小巷跟布满阴影的角落，但在克拉克明亮的公寓里显得格外刺眼。 “ 好主意。 ”

他把制服装进一个粗呢袋子，克拉克从厨房抽屉里找出一个铅制包装的手提包，将超人制服整个塞了进去。

过了一会儿，克拉克把床单也递给布鲁斯。 “ 我暂时用不上这个。公寓洗衣机会被那些粉末腐化掉。 ”

布鲁斯完全没打算把这张又大又丑的床单还给他。克拉克可能根本不会发现它还回来时被换成了另一张埃及棉材质的床单，很大概率发现不了。

“ 你想留着那个 …” 他指了一下仍然搁在克拉克床单正中的盒子，鲜亮的包装让它看上去很像个不合时宜的生日礼物。克拉克脸上的表情显得很不喜欢留下它这个主意。

“ 我不知道能不能 …” 他犹豫了一下， “ 你帮了我很多，但是 …”

但是要信任一个人以至让他留着足以杀死自己的武器并不简单，尤其这个人一个月前还憎恨着自己。

“ 我明白。 ” 布鲁斯说。他没有说谎。

克拉克定定地盯着他，很久。 “ 那个男孩叫什么名字？ ”

事实是，即便他之前不知道，要通过韦恩庄园相关信息查到它相当简单。这并不是这个问题的重点。

布鲁斯的脑海中划过许多瞬间。克拉克在午夜罹遇噩梦，没能及时拯救的生命化作亡灵侵袭他。他会奔向一场只有他能赢的战斗，并为此筋疲力竭、几乎死去。

“ 迪克。 ” 他感到自己说出这个名字时嘴角向上。布鲁斯想念他和阿尔弗雷德。他想回家。 “ 迪克 · 格雷森。 ”

克拉克点点头，好像刚刚只是在确认什么不太重要的事。他拿着盒子。 “ 请妥善保管它。 ”

布鲁斯的手指条件反射般在盒子上握紧。 “ 我会的。 ”

克拉克将他送到门口。布鲁斯戴着一顶借来的棒球帽，帽檐拉低挡住他脸上可能被认出的特征，这似乎很有效。他一路换乘 3 辆的士回到哥谭，确保没人能追踪到大都会一间小公寓和韦恩庄园之间有过任何联系。

迪克正站在门口，并且在见到他的第一时间跳进他怀里，几乎没给布鲁斯任何放下手提包的时间。

“ 我很想你。 ” 迪克埋在他的颈窝里说。

布鲁斯伸出双臂环住迪克。 “ 我也想念你们。 ”

他抬起头，正对上阿尔弗雷德。管家沉默着凝视他，他能从那双眼睛中读出相同的含义。

稍后他会解释一切，将整件事阐述给阿尔弗雷德。迪克会靠着他的手臂听这次遇到超人的经历。稍后，迪克会问他 “ 超人知道你的真实身份了吗？ ” 而回答也不会像他想象的那么艰难。 “ 是的，他知道。 ”

不过现在，他缓步迈进庄园，迪克仍挂在他身上，阿尔弗雷德伸出一只手放在他的肩膀上。

“ 欢迎回家，布鲁斯少爷。 ”

正文完

* * *

番外：

想念自己的猫咪是一种很奇怪的感觉，考虑到克拉克现在知道他的猫自始至终都其实是个人类。但克拉克从不假装自己是个非常理性的人。他想念照顾某些事物的经历，想念在他睡着时猫咪蜷缩在胸口的重量，想念它为他赶走所有梦魇。

一想到蝙蝠侠在那间公寓里看到了什么就令他整个人窘迫不已。那些蠢透了的格纹短裤和总给妈妈打电话甚至都算最轻的了，布鲁斯非常体贴地什么都没提，但克拉克时常孤独地自言自语，还有午夜被噩梦惊醒，要非常努力才不会发出尖叫 …… 天呐。

他感到自己脆弱不堪的部分被彻底剖开。克拉克的生活本是完全私人的，他理智上很清楚蝙蝠侠没有任何错，但就是 —— 他的生活被如此彻底地暴露在他人面前，无关究竟是谁，这都 … 这说法可能有点夸张，但几乎没有人真的了解他。人们了解超人，了解克拉克 · 肯特，但除了他母亲没有人见过真实的克拉克。或许路易斯是离得最近的，但她也没有。

再加上他内心那种愚蠢的对猫咪的思念，克拉克一整周都濒临崩溃边缘。路易斯没有向他打听任何情况，显然认为这是星期六那场战斗的后遗症。但事实是战斗之后发生的一切才真的要人命。

他得去取制服。把制服交给蝙蝠侠是正确的选择，蝙蝠侠 —— 布鲁斯对他的信任超出了任何必要，他救了他的命。但现在，克拉克真的需要很大决心克服这整件事带给他的尴尬。言语上的巨人，还能说什么呢。

总而言之，克拉克宁愿再去揍一次那个机器怪物。

“ 嘿，来自斯莫威尔的朋友，这里是地球，斯莫威尔听到请回答。 ”

克拉克眨眨眼，收回飘得很远的注意力，望着路易斯在他面前来回摆动的手。 “ 我承认这个段子还算有趣。 ”

“ 你到底打不打算接你的电话？ ” 路易斯问， “ 它响好久了。 ”

天，他是走神到什么地步了？铃声响个不停，据路易斯脸上混杂了担忧和烦躁的表情来看，它肯定已经响了超级久。

“ 克拉克 · 肯特，星球日报。 ”

“ 你好，克拉克 · 肯特，星球日报。这里是布鲁斯 · 韦恩， ” 停顿了一下， “ 韦恩企业。 ”

克拉克尽力表现出一点也不惊讶的样子。是他想得太用力以至于真的召唤了他？以他对蝙蝠侠的了解，似乎也不是不可能。 “ 我好像听过这个名字。 ” 他干巴巴地回答。路易斯半边身子靠在她的桌子上，他不想令她起疑。

布鲁斯低沉而略显亲密地笑起来，声音穿过听筒直达克拉克的耳边。 “ 我记得我们有个采访要重新约时间？很抱歉我上次没能按时出席，被一些事耽搁了。 ”

克拉克能分毫不差地描画出他此刻的神情，电视上那个轻浮的布鲁斯 · 韦恩似乎正对他招手。

“ 肯定是一些很重要的事让你失约了。 ” 克拉克说。

布鲁斯开口时声音更低，又沉又沙哑，贴近蝙蝠侠的嗓音，克拉克因此颤抖了一下。 “ 非常重要。世界甚至因此改变了。 ”

克拉克重重咽口水。 “ 呃，那我大概不能责怪你。 ”

“ 我很希望你不会怪我。我可不想在我们的关系还没开始前就给你留下坏印象。 ” 他又变回了布鲁斯 · 韦恩，轻佻而飘忽不定，克拉克察觉其中的反差十分 … 迷人。

“ 你什么时间方便，韦恩先生？ ” 他不自觉地说，路易斯高高挑起眉毛，他立刻在心里骂了自己一通。

“ 噢拜托，叫我布鲁斯。韦恩先生是我父亲。 ” 克拉克沉默着没出声。布鲁斯又说： “ 晚上 7 点钟，晚餐，怎么样？ ”

“ 为采访？ ” 克拉克问道，带着点笑意。路易斯正在对他做鬼脸，仿佛不敢相信他有意拒绝这个邀请。

“ 我可是很灵活的 * 。 ” 布鲁斯回答，克拉克几乎为这几个单词滑过他舌尖的方式脸红了。他真不觉得他们之间需要这种程度的调情，毕竟他知道布鲁斯的真实身份。

“7 点钟很好。 ” 他说，表现得毫不为布鲁斯近乎勾引的语调所动， “ 地点方面哪里比较方便？ ”

“ 为什么不直接在庄园见？ ” 布鲁斯用一种漫不经心的语调说，仿佛哥谭跟大都会之间不需要整整 3 个小时车程，以及庄园近 20 年内都没有严格拒绝媒体相关人士入内。

“ 好的。 ” 克拉克回答，然后又加了一句，半是说给路易斯，半是说给布鲁斯。 “ 有什么着装要求吗？ ”

布鲁斯笑起来，没有让他失望： “ 我想我这里正有一套合你尺寸的衣服。 ”

克拉克挂断电话时仍止不住笑，路易斯已经摩拳擦掌准备好审问他细节了，但这一切都值得。

最终他没向她透露任何有价值的消息。存有一点点好奇心对她有好处。

**Author's Note:**

> *奥卡姆剃刀原理：哲学理论，详见https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%A5%A5%E5%8D%A1%E5%A7%86%E5%89%83%E5%88%80；总结起来就是化繁为简、简单的要优于复杂的；这里意思应该是与其费大功夫隐藏超人身份，不如直接原地加工，眼镜是无敌的。  
> *伴日而起：原文up with the sun, 歌曲Travelin' Man, Bob Seger, 完整句：up with the sun, gone with the wind(伴日而起，随风而逝)。  
> *“一个……”：克拉克原本指代B的词是辅音开头的单词(猜测是colleague)，犹豫之后换成了元音开头的“ally”。  
> *“我可是很灵活的”：原文I'm very flexible. 有多重含义，包括“日程表很灵活”，“身体柔韧性很好”，经提醒还有“私生活很放荡”的意思。


End file.
